Beloved
by Yunmoon
Summary: Cupido pensó en el mejor castigo para alguien como él, y lo decidió, no iba a darle más amor. Sin duda alguna Uchiha Sasuke ya no tenía el derecho a ser amado .:: SasuSaku ::.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todos pertenecen a su autor, Masashi Kishimoto.

**Summary: **Cupido pensó en el mejor castigo para alguien como él, y lo decidió, mando a uno de sus ángeles más bellos a dictar la sentencia. Sin duda alguna Uchiha Sasuke ya no tenía el derecho a ser amado, solo podría amarlo una persona y esa persona no iba a impresionarse de su físico, ni de su dinero o poder, nada de su exterior iba a conquistarla.

* * *

><p><strong>::<strong>

**::**

**BELOVED**

_By: Yunmoon_

**.**

**.**

_**Capitulo 1**_

**::**

**::**

**Prologo**

* * *

><p>Si debía de aceptar la verdad, pues la aceptaba, estaba bien cabreado y exasperado, la chica seguía parloteando quien sabe que cosas y él ya estaba bien cabreado, sonrió con aparente calma y le tomo suavemente del brazo.<p>

-Tienes razón, soy un desconsiderado, ¿y sabes que? También soy un imbécil y un arrogante sin contar que me importa muy poco maltratar a las mujeres, ahora lárgate, estúpida-.

La empujo fuera y cerró la puerta, maldita sea, era la ultima vez que salía con morenas, esa chica era guapa, de piel clara y un impresionante cabello negro, era preciosa, pero era jodidamente exasperante, molesta, anticuada y boba, como si se fuera a casar con ella, ya quisiera.

Se acerco al mini bar de su departamento y tomo una copa y una botella de whisky, ya estaba enojado, así que solo se emborracharía un rato y luego haber que pasaba, se tomo la primera copa y para la segunda ya estaba calmado, en la sexta ya estaba feliz y para la… no sabía cual ya estaba borracho, lo sabía, se conocía muy bien.

Se sentó, después de sentir su cuerpo tan relajado significaba que ya podía dejar de beber, se tambaleo hasta el mini bar y se tomo su tiempo para tomar una ultima copa, dejo el vaso y el whisky medio vacío y se acercó al sofá, se recostó de nuevo y esta vez cerró los ojos, una buena siesta era lo mejor.

Un rato, solo un rato.

Cuando se estaba quedando dormido escucho el sonido de unos tacones chocando contra el suelo, ¿sería de nuevo esa chica? Más le valía no haber entrado de nuevo o ya se encargaría de ella. Los tacones se detuvieron justo detrás del sofá, se exaspero, abrió los ojos y se sentó.

Oh, esa chica no era Kim, de eso estaba seguro. La chica que estaba parado frente a él no tenía el cabello negro y largo como el de Kim, ni sus orbes eran miel y su piel no era de ese tono semibronceado ni su cuerpo era como el de Kim, redondo y lleno de formas sexys.

Esta era rubia, un rubio platino que le daba un toque angelical, su cabello caía en cascada por su espalda hasta medio muslo, tenía la piel clara extremadamente clara, casi parecía brillas con la iluminación de su departamento, sus orbes eran de un color azul celeste, ni siquiera el cielo se veía tan puro como ese azul, y su cuerpo en vez de inspirar deseo inspiraba otra cosa, algo extraño, no deseaba tocarla y sentirla, solo admirarla bastaba para sentirse satisfecho, ni siquiera el vestido blanco, descaradamente suelto en unos lados y pegado en otros lograba inspirarle deseo, se sintió extraño y una paz lo inundo.

-Sasuke Uchiha, yo soy tu ángel mensajero por parte del señor Cupido, puedes llamarme Ino-.

Su voz lo hizo entrar en automático en estado de ensoñación, era como escuchar un cantico para dormir. La admiro más y aunque trato de separar la mirada no pudo.

-Hoy, me han asignado la tarea de juzgarte-.

Su voz, que era un cantico precioso, se escucho carente de vida, pero eso no le quitaba lo hermosa que era. Se levanto del sofá y ella rodeo el sofá hasta quedar de frente a él, sus ojos celestes jamás se apartaron de los del chico, lo miraban de forma profundo y enigmática, de la misma forma que él la miraba a ella.

-Tus pecados son los siguientes: Se te acusa de robar el amor de muchas mujeres, se te declaro culpable. Se te acusa de despreciar sus sentimientos de una manera cruel, se te declaro culpable. Se te acusa de jamás haber intentado amar a alguna de esas chicas, ¿cómo te declaras?-.

-Culpable-.

Soltó en automático, ¿qué rayos? ¿Por qué no había podido negarse?

-Bien. Se te acusa sobre todo de no haber disfrutado de todos esos bellos corazones, se te declaro culpable. Ahora, la sentencia-.

La chica alzo las manos y sintió algo extraño en el pecho, coloco la mano sobre el corazón y ella sonrió.

-De hoy en adelante ninguna chica te amara, no tendrás el derecho de que alguien se enamore de ti, porque no has cumplido la responsabilidad de enamorarte de ninguna. La chica que se acerque a ti lo hará porque sentirá pasión por ti, no habrá amor, no habrá sentimientos más que la pasión y el deseo-.

Algo extraño se adentro a él, fue como una luz celeste y cerró los ojos, sintió dolor y se doblo por el dolor, poco a poco volvió a erguirse, ella lo continuaba mirando, bajo los brazos y volvió a sonreír.

-Pero no te preocupes, tu corazón no va a estar solitario. El señor Cupido te dará una última oportunidad, tú sabrás como tomarla. En este mundo existirá una chica que va a ser capaz de enamorarse de ti, entre ustedes no habrá ese deseo carnal hasta que consigas conquistarla, cuando la sientas por primera vez sabrás lo que es hacer el amor. Hasta ese día volveré para felicitarte por haber encontrado a tu alma gemela. Adiós-.

Ella dio la vuelta y unas enormes alas adornaron su blanquísima espalda, pero ella se detuvo y dio la vuelta, un mechón de cabello salió de su sitio, pero ella solo sonrió.

-Se me olvidaba, un hombre sin amor, se vuelve un demonio-.

Y cuando el sentimiento de paz desapareció, el cayó al suelo en un profundo sueño.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Tenía la peor resaca del mundo, nunca había tenido una resaca como esa, nunca la había tenido, jamás la había tenido. Cerró los ojos con enojo, estaba realmente cabreado.

-¿Me esta escuchando?-.

Se sorprendió al darse cuenta que estaba distraído, eso no le pasa, casi nunca la pasaba, se tranquilizo pese al dolor y miro a la chica frente a él.

-Te escucho, Kanna-.

-Como decía, la venta del complejo en Nueva York a sido realmente buena. Pronto comenzara la época cuando los chicos salen de vacaciones y piden trabajos de medio tiempo, estamos haciendo la cuenta de cuantos trabajos podemos ofrecer-.

-Bien, te encargo eso-.

-Claro. Lo olvidaba, el presupuesto me lo ha mandado ayer el señor Itachi-.

-Sobre eso, mándame una copia sobre el presupuesto de los complejos de Tokio y Ginza, hemos tenido muchos problemas con ellos-.

-Claro, se lo mandare a su correo, ¿necesita algo más?-.

-No, ya puedes continuar con tus deberes-.

-Con permiso-.

La chica salió y se permitió deslizarse por la silla, el recuerdo del extraño sueño con la chica súper guapa seguía muy presente. Había sido un sueño muy real, le daba un poco de escalofríos, la resaca volvió y se sobo el puente de la nariz, estaba realmente fatigado.

La puerta se abrió tan fuerte que la causo un fuerte dolor en la cabeza.

-¡Teme! ¿¡Puedo irme por hoy!-.

-¡Por mi vete al carajo, imbécil!-.

-¡Eres un grandísimo mal hablado, idiota-Uchiha!-.

-¡Carajo, cierra la boca!-.

-¡Me largo, solo porque no quiero ver tu cara por hoy! ¡Prefiero ver la cara de mi adorada sobrina que la tuya, teme-amargado!-.

Tan rápido como vino el idiota salió, la cabeza le zumbaba tan fuerte soltó un grito de dolor y enojo, pero las palabras volvían una y otra vez.

-Era un sueño…-.

Se convenció por todo el día, hasta que al final lo creyó.

Todo había sido solo un sueño.

* * *

><p><em>Yunmoon reportandose.<em>

_Queridos lectores del SasuSaku, Yunmoon vuelve con un nuevo proyecto. _

_Dentro muy en el fondo de mi este fic debó llamarse "Soulmate", pero este titulo no esta tampoco mal, me ha gustado y como casi no he visto este titulo he decidido que se llame así._

_Agradezco todos los reviews que me han mandado, no tengo fecha para continuar con mis antiguos fics, puede tardar, pero deseo continuarlos._

_Sin más que decir me despido._

_Fin del reporte.  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todos pertenecen a su autor, Masashi Kishimoto.

**Summari: **Cupido pensó en el mejor castigo para alguien como él, y lo decidió, mando a uno de sus ángeles más bellos a dictar la sentencia. Sin duda alguna Uchiha Sasuke ya no tenía el derecho a ser amado, solo podría amarlo una persona y esa persona no iba a impresionarse de su físico, ni de su dinero o poder, nada de su exterior iba a conquistarla.

* * *

><p><strong>::<strong>

**::**

**BELOVED**

_By: Yunmoon_

**.**

**.**

_**Capitulo 2**_

**::**

**::**

**Sin amor - Loveless**

* * *

><p>Gruño por lo bajo y salió de su oficina.<p>

-¿Dónde esta Naruto?-.

-El señor Naruto salió, es su hora de comida-.

-¡Ese dobe!-.

Era la segunda vez, Naruto se largaba y no dejaba pista de él, ni siquiera le contestaba el teléfono. Frunció el ceño y se dirigió al elevador y se metió. Lo iba a matar cuando lo encontrara, había mucho trabajo para que el dobe apagara el teléfono y no diera indicios de vida. Salió del elevador cuando llego a la planta bajo y aviso en recepción que iba a estar ausente por dos horas, o por el tiempo necesario hasta encontrar al dobe.

Cual fue su sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta que no tenía las llaves de su auto, aún más, cuando el guardia de seguridad le dijo que el propio Naruto había sacado su auto los nervios le estañaron, lo iba moler a golpes. Tuvo que tomar un taxi y dirigirse al departamento del idiota, pero Naruto no estaba.

Cuando volvió a la oficina Naruto ya estaba ahí, ahora si lo iba a golpear como nunca lo había hecho, ese idiota no se la iba a acabar, estaba muy molesto, no le gustaba perder el tiempo.

Naruto entro a su oficina y dejo las llaves de su carro, se sorprendió al notar que Sasuke miraba por la ventana, le dio un escalofrió, parecía molesto.

-¿En donde estabas y por qué mierda te llevaste mi auto?-.

Volteo el pelinegro, mostrando todo el enojo y molestia que sentía, Naruto esperaba que no comenzara a regañarlo, era peor que su madre.

-Te dije que iba a recoger a mi sobrina, ¡y tú me prestaste tu auto!-.

-Tsk… Tenemos trabajo, regresa rápido a tu oficina, ya le deje el trabajo a tu secretaria-.

-Si, si… Joder, no tienes nunca descanso o que, vete con una chica, tienes montones donde desahogarte…-.

-Tsk, largo-.

Naruto salió de la oficina y Sasuke se sentó en la silla.

No iba a mentir, estaba un poco asustado de lo que pudiera pasar. Después del extraño sueño que había tenido no quería ver a alguna chica, francamente había decidido hacer todo el trabajo pendiente y no meterse con ninguna chica por un tiempo y de hecho todo estaba bien por el momento.

Pero tampoco quería dejarse llevar por lo que había soñado en un momento de borrachera.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Naruto se sorprendió al notar que Sasuke no había salido con ninguna chica y ya había pasado dos semanas, no era que le preocupara, pero a la vez si que le preocupaba y si… ¡Y si su amigo había descubierto que por andar de cama en cama le habían pegado una enfermedad! ¿Y si tenía SIDA? Se levanto de su asiento y salió casi corriendo, subió dos pisos y se acercó a la oficina del Uchiha la secretaría le dijo que Sasuke estaba ocupado pero él se acerco de todas formas.

Cuando estaba por abrir la puerta una chica de cabello marrón salió de ahí, le dijo "Hola" y se fue, si no se equivocaba esa chica se llama "Mishida", una de las amigas de Sasuke. Naruto entro a la oficina y no le sorprendió encontrar a Sasuke muy molesto.

-¿Teme?-.

-Vete-.

-¡Descubriste que Mishida te contagio SIDA!-.

A Sasuke le dio un tic en la ceja.

-¿Qué?-.

-Ya sabes, síndrome de inmunodeficiencia adquirida-.

-¡No eso idiota!-.

-Ah, que Mishida te…-.

-¡No tengo SIDA, imbécil!-.

-¿Entonces por qué estas molesto?-.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia-.

Naruto frunció el ceño, pero se sentó frente a Sasuke, a Sasuke le dio de nuevo el tic, solo quería que se fuera, bajo la vista al escritorio, y entonces Naruto empezó a hablar.

-¿Sabes? Pensé que si eras tu sin duda encontrarías a una linda chica de quien enamorarte, lo pensé desde que estábamos en el instituto, pero tú nunca tomas a nadie enserio, sinceramente teme, tu cara bonita es un desperdició, cuando tu actitud es realmente horrible y no es solo con las chicas, es con cualquiera-.

Sasuke, que tenía la vista fija en el escritorio elevo el rostro y miro a Naruto, Naruto sonrió de un momento a otro y se levanto de la silla, coloco la mano sobre la cabeza de su amigo, Sasuke sintió como si lo trataran como un crió.

-Pero creo que, tú sin duda encontraras a alguien a quien amar, teme… Solo espero que sepas de qué va el amor, porque es más difícil que estar al mando de más de 25 complejos, hoteles, aeropuertos y todo eso que tú tienes-.

Sasuke lo vio salir, trago saliva, ¿todo había sido realmente un sueño?

Las palabras de Mishida volvieron a él.

"_-Creo que, te amo, pero realmente creo que eso es una mentira. Salimos muchas veces y me divertí mucho contigo, tú realmente me haces sentir bien, pero no me amas, ni siquiera intentas amarme, eso es algo que duele, realmente me lastima que me trates de una forma tan amable cuando realmente no te gusto… ¿Podrías dejar de verme? Quiero enamorarme de alguien que realmente me ame, y no creo que tú logres hacerlo… Te quiero, Sasuke-."_

Mishida era una de sus "favoritas", era bastante tranquila y no exigía mucho, por eso le gustaba salir con ella debes en cuando, tener relaciones con ella había sido bueno, pero ella tenía razón, no podía amarla porque realmente no le atraía.

"_-… un hombre sin amor, se vuelve un demonio-."_

Se pregunto en ese momento, si no se habría convertido ya en uno.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

-¡Espera un segundo aquí! No tardo, solo le daré las llaves del auto a Sasuke-.

Ella sonrió y se sentó en la silla que le había indicado su tío, el olor a frambuesas le llego de repente y escucho que alguien le decía buenas tardes, volteo al lugar donde había llegado el saludo y dijo buenas tardes. Pronto, comenzó a dibujarse alrededor de ella lo que la rodeaba, el escritorio que se encontraba adelante a la derecha se vio muy nítido para ella, sintió a la mujer que estaba sentada sobre un silla y taconeaba de forma apresura el zapato una y otra vez, también como picoteaba con un lápiz lo que supuso eran una hojas. Escucho un fuerte taconeo dirigirse a ella desde una gran distancia y luego el olor de rosas, era un delicioso perfume, poco después escucho que alguien se acercaba, se detenía frente a ella y luego daba la vuelta y gritaba: "Este no es el reporte para el señor Sasuke".

Alguien se dio cuenta de su presencia y giro sobre sus talones y se dirigió a ella, le hubiera gustado ver de quien se trataba, porque esa mujer parecía muy amable. Pudo percibir que se apoyaba en el escritorio que estaba a la izquierda.

-¿Vienes a buscar a alguien?-.

Escucho que le hablaron y volteo al lugar donde provenía el sonido, el olor del café más un perfume y algo más llego a ella, si no se equivocaba ese algo más podría ser sushi.

-Estoy esperando a Naruto Uzumaki-.

-¡Ah, Naruto-san!-.

-Sí-.

-Vale, él entro a la oficina del señor Uchiha, no debe de tardar-.

-Gracias-.

Volvió su vista al frente y un olor a pasto, ramen y tierra le llego, no detecto nada más y supo que su tío estaba pisando muy fuerte y parecía enojado, lo sintió abrir una puerta y salir a paso a presuroso, lo sintió agitado y se levantó de la silla, entonces sintió que alguien chocaba de lleno con ella y la derriba al suelo, se sintió bastante conmocionada, y tardo en identificar la presencia de otro, una presencia que no había identificado por centrarse en solo sentir a su tío, el olor de un fuerte perfume le llego, era imponente y hacía menguar el olor del perfume de su tío, olía a arrogancia y algo de arrogancia, el sabor del perfume la llegó haciéndola toser y el tacto de alguien brusco lo sintió en la muñeca, la jalaron hacia arriba y de una forma bruta le dieron estabilidad, lo escucho chasquear la lengua y supuso que estaba molesto por haber chocado con ella, pero sentía que no era su culpa, pero no podía asegurarlo ella se había levantado muy rápido

-¿¡Como te atreves a tirar a mi sobrina, maldito teme!-.

-Tsk… ella se levanto de repente-.

-¿¡Estas bien, Sakura-chan!-.

-Estoy bien, tío Naruto-.

-¡Ten más cuidado teme, pudiste lastimarla!-.

-Ya, lo siento… ¿Feliz?-.

-¡Eso no basta!-.

Ella se sintió rara, ese hombre había hecho que sus cuatro sentidos reaccionaran al mismo tiempo, que todo lo que se había pintado frente a ella perdiera sentido pero ahora volvió a recobrar el control de sus pensamientos y ahora hacía enfadar a su tío, pero su tío se escuchaba verdaderamente enérgico y sabía que su tío no desperdiciaba energía en alguien que no lo valía.

-Tío Naruto…-.

Llamo, no le gustaba estar frente a personas que no conocía, la hacían sentir insegura. Su tío lo supo de inmediato, porque enseguida volteo hacia ella.

-¡Perdona! Te lo presento… Sakura-chan, él es Uchiha Sasuke, mi jefe y mi amigo. Teme, ella es Haruno Sakura, es mi sobrina-.

Ella sonrió y estiro la mano hacia donde escucho el carraspeo.

-Mucho gusto-.

Dijo él, con una voz de hastió y algo de molestia, pero ella continuo sonriendo.

-Igualmente-.

Estrecharon las manos y ella sintió que le apretaba con mucha rudeza, sudo un poco por el nerviosismo, le dolía la mano, él la soltó y ella disimulo un poco para sobarse y luego volteo a donde provenía el aroma de pasto y naturaleza de su tío.

-¿Iremos al restaurante familiar?-.

-¡Claro! Es mi hora de descanso y aunque el teme este aquí comeré contigo-.

-Bien-.

Volteo hacia donde provenía el aroma imponente, incluso podía sentir un aura de superioridad que le ponía nerviosa, sabía que sostenía un teléfono celular y con la otra mano le daba a su tío algo que por el sonido supo que eran hojas.

-¿Quieres venir, teme?-.

-No, tengo trabajo-.

-Como quieras, vamos, Sakura-chan-.

-Gusto en conocerlo, Uchiha-san-.

-Sí…-.

Murmuro Sasuke, Naruto le tomo de la mano y la guió al elevado y ambos desaparecieron.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

-¿Qué te pareció el teme?-.

-Uchiha-san parece una persona bastante hermética, pero también creo que le gusta sentirse más que otros, no parece una mala persona, pero creo tiene una actitud bastante horrible-.

-¿Verdad? Pero probablemente si pudieras verlo te enamorarías de él, Sakura-chan-.

Ella soltó una pequeña risita.

-Es lo único bueno del teme, tiene una bonita cara. Pero para personas como tu, que solo pueden mirar el corazón de una persona eso esta demás-.

-Yo creo que tú eres realmente guapo, tío-.

-¡Y lo soy!-.

-¡Ya veo!-.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Ella le había dejado un poco aturdido, ¿de verdad lo otro había sido un sueño? La mayoría de las personas –hombres o mujeres- quedaban impresionadas cuando lo miraban, pero ella no, parecía como si no lo mirara… ¿Y si ese sueño era real y nadie se enamoraba de él?

-No seas idiota… no es como si me importara-.

Mishida ya lo había dejado, peo tampoco es como si pudiera quejarse, ella era una de sus tantas aventuras, cada chica que estaba a su lado solo era una aventura, ellas lo sabían, él mismo lo sabía, no había punto de salida ni nada de eso, porque en ningún momento él se ato a ellas ni obligaba a ellas a permanecer a su lado.

Probablemente sus padres tenían razón, ya era momento que asentara cabeza y se casara de una buena vez, su hermano mayor se había casado y después de ello sus padres habían dicho que ya era turno de él de hacer lo mismo.

Pero la idea le incomodaba bastante.

No estaba listo para estar atado a una mujer.

El teléfono sonó y el tomo la llamada, su secretaria le dijo que su madre le hablaba por la línea tres Sasuke tomo en seguida la llamada.

-¿Mamá?-.

-¿Sasuke? ¡Cariño!-.

-¿Qué sucede?-.

-¿A que no adivinas?-.

-No adivinare madre, quiero que lo digas-.

-Bueno, bueno. ¡Kurenai esta embarazada!-.

La palabra le peso mucho, Kurenia, la esposa de su hermano, tendría un hijo, trago saliva y se arrepintió por haberlo hecho, su madre enseguida pregunto si estaba bien y él tuvo que ser tan convincente hasta que él mismo lo creyó.

-Bueno, pues, Kurenai te estará esperando para que vayas a verla debes en cuando. ¡Cuando una mujer esta embarazada es tan hermosa! Aunque debo aceptar que solemos ser algo malhumoradas, pero Kurenai parece tan feliz que seguro eso no le pasa… Cariño, debes conseguirte una buena esposa que quiera tener muchos hijos contigo-.

-Madre, no quiero una guardería-.

-¡Pero que dices! ¡Cuando veas lo preciosa que es tu esposa seguro que ni si quiera piensas en eso y cuando menos te de cuenta tendrás muchos hijos!-.

-Madre, voy a cortar-.

-¡Espera! ¿Preséntame a tu novia primero que a tu padre, vale?-.

-Nos vemos, madre-.

Colgó antes de que su madre siguiera con él mismo rollo. Soltó un fuerte bostezo y se levanto, era noche y ya comenzaba a sentirse cansado, hasta ese momento se daba cuanta de lo atrasado que tenía el trabajo, ahora comprendía porque Itachi lo trataba como un crío, no había cambiado nada.

Seguía siendo un niño.

La puerta se abrió tan de repente que le tomo por sorpresa, elevo el rostro y miro al intruso que sea atrevía a entrar a su oficina a las once de la noche.

-¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora, Sasuke?-.

-Eso mismo pregunto yo, Itachi-.

-Pensaba que ya habías atrasado tanto trabajo que debía de encargarme, pero veo que me he equivocado totalmente-.

-No necesito tu ayuda, ya no soy un crió y puedo hacer todo por mi cuenta-.

-¿Ya sabes que Kurenai esta embarazada?-.

-Me lo ha contado madre hace un rato-.

Itachi sonrió y se sentó en una silla frente a su hermano, coloco las manos en frente y lo miro fijamente, Sasuke se sentó igual.

-¿Qué quieres?-.

-Ya sabes, nuestros padres quieren que sientes cabeza, eres joven Sasuke, solo tienes veinticinco, pero eres muy imprudente y ya se deba a tu rebelión, realmente no se si lo mejor es estar de tu lado o en el de ellos… Eres demasiado vengativo y muy voluble, todavía te comportas como adolescente y en ocasiones te vuelves muy engreído… creo que solo te falta encontrar a alguien por quien puedas preocuparte… Madre sería feliz si solo encontraras a alguien y punto, no tienes que casarte, solo bastaría con que te gustara, no como una… chica cualquiera, me parece mejor que como alguien a quien considerar al menos como una amante, y cuando me refiero a amante no quiero que lo tomes de una forma vulgar, si no como una mujer a quien amar-.

Sasuke soltó un suspiro, todo el mundo le decía lo mismo y ya se estaba comenzando a fastidiarle todo eso, miro por la ventana sin decir nada, se levanto y tomo sus llaves, miro a Itachi y le indico con la cabeza que saliera de ahí, Itachi se levanto y lo siguió.

En algún momento la pareció que Sasuke estaba pensando mucho.

-No es que no pueda amar a nadie, pero no quiero estar con alguien ahora… ¿Entiendes?-.

-Por supuesto que entiendo-.

-Entonces, no me molestes con eso, nadie te obligo a buscar a Kurenai, solo surgió y ya, ¿no puede ser conmigo igual?-.

-Claro que puede-.

Itachi soltó una risita y se subió a su propio auto, Sasuke lo miro desde arriba y luego camino hacia su propio auto, Itachi soltó una risita, se estaba preocupando demasiado, claro que Sasuke era lo suficientemente capaz de hacer lo que quisiera por su cuenta.

-¡Perdona por meterme donde no me llaman, Sasuke!-.

Sin nada más que decir arranco el auto dejando a Sasuke en la mitad del estacionamiento, miro como el auto de su hermano partía, recargo la cabeza en un poste y sintió un escalofrió en la espalda.

-Lo estas haciendo todo mal, ¿a caso estas rechazando la oportunidad que te dio el señor Cupido? Por nosotros no hay problema, solo quiero saber tu respuesta-.

Trago saliva y volteo lentamente, cuando la vio era distinta, seguía igual de atractiva, pero no tenía ese vestido blanco, llevaba un traje blanco compuesto por una blusa, falda, saco y zapatillas a juego y unas gafas de marco grueso adornaban su rostro, tenía la misma sonrisa carente de felicidad y sus ojos seguían transmitiéndole paz, pero esta vez se sintió más lucido.

Debía de ser una broma de muy mal gusto.

-Mira, creo que me he equivocado al decirte todo cuando estabas pasado de copas, pero tenía que actuar cuanto antes-.

-¿Qué… qué eres?-.

La chica choco los dedos contra el auto.

-Perdona, creo que debía comenzar con eso. Soy un ángel al mando de Cupido, mi nombre es Ino. Mi misión era dictarte tu sentencia-.

-Esa noche…-.

-Oh si, era yo, pensé que te había quedado claro, pero no sabía que estabas pasado de copas. El señor Cupido me pidió que volviera a verte-.

Sasuke dio la vuelta y pegó la cabeza de nuevo en el poste, y comenzó a decirse que todo era un sueño, que estaba muy cansado y que realmente no tenía que continuar ahí.

-Vamos, no es un sueño, creo que eres tan escéptico que hasta no crees en el amor… ¿Ya encontraste a tu linda enamorada?-.

Sasuke volteo, ella sonreía emocionada.

-…-.

-¡Ya sabes! La chica que va a ser capaz de amarte solo a ti, ¿la encontraste? ¡Yo ya la he visto! Es taaaaan linda, de ojos grandes y te ha visto como eres solo por estar contigo una vez, debo decirte que tuve miedo que te dieran a una que se enamorara de ti físicamente, pero ella pudo verte solo a ti… ¿No es eso lo mejor? ¡Yo creo que sí!-.

-…-.

-De cualquier forma, será mejor que hagas las cosas bien, mira que te han dado a una chica tan especial, puede que en verdad vean entre los dos lo hermoso que es el mundo… ¡Suerte!-.

Y ella se fue.

¿Qué rayos querían todos de él?

Estaba cansado de todo, ¿si se enamoraba todo se acaba?

Entonces lo haría, se enamoraría y punto, buscaría a alguien tierna, linda y que no fuera muy atractiva, así no habría una relación tan superficial y podrían llegar a tener un gran amor.

Joder, sabía que esa clase de cosas eran un tormento.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Iba a faltar a la oficina y se había traído el trabajo a casa, miro la pantalla de la laptop y la dejo aún lado, trabajaba más rápido en casa que en su trabajo. El timbre fue tan escandaloso que tuvo que dejar de fingir que no estaba y se levanto del asiento. Abrió la puerta y la sorpresa le invadió cuando frente a su puerta encontró a la sobrina de Naruto.

-Uchiha-san… Tío Naruto bajo corriendo porque dejo sus llaves en la recepción-.

-Ese dobe…-.

Ella sonrió y miro hacía el pasillo, Sasuke se dio cuenta que la había dejado afuera, soltó un suspiro y ella volteo a verlo.

-De verdad, lamento que mi tío le moleste tanto… Le he pedido que no lo hiciera, pero mi tío Naruto estaba preocupado-.

-Pasa-.

-Gracias-.

Ella entro y Sasuke cerró la puerta, ella camino hasta acercarse al sofá y él le dijo que se sentara, ella lo hizo y él la inspecciono en todo momento, era bastante guapa y parecía como de dieciocho años. De cierta forma su presencia no le era muy agradable.

Ella volteo hacía él.

-¿Pasa algo? Parece como si no le agradara mi presencia…-.

Sintió que lo habían atrapado, pero no dio indicios de eso.

-No es eso. Es como si no me miraras-.

Ella pareció sorprendida y soltó una leve risita.

-Creo que mi tío Naruto no le dijo nada-.

Sasuke dio un paso, pero ella solo elevo el rostro y Sasuke se dio cuenta que aunque le miraba a la cara no le miraba los ojos, parecía mirarle el cabello o las orejas, no estaba muy seguro.

-Bueno, yo soy ciega-.

.

* * *

><p><em>Un capitulo muy largo, realmente me canse escribiendo este capitulo, tener que poner a todas las personas que le dicen a Sasuke lo mismo se me hizo repetitivo, pero bueno, quería fastidiarlo mucho para que empezara a pensar más en el hecho de enamorarse, y al final me he dado el detalle de poner a Sakura, los que intuyeron desde el principio que Sakura era ciega, los felicito, porque Sakura en si no me lo pareció al principio, y los que se den cuenta de lo otro –que no voy a decir aquí- los felicito aún.<em>

_¿Qué es eso otro?_

_Una sorpresa para hacer más emocionante el fic._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todos pertenecen a su autor, Masashi Kishimoto.

**Summari: **Cupido pensó en el mejor castigo para alguien como él, y lo decidió, mando a uno de sus ángeles más bellos a dictar la sentencia. Sin duda alguna Uchiha Sasuke ya no tenía el derecho a ser amado, solo podría amarlo una persona y esa persona no iba a impresionarse de su físico, ni de su dinero o poder, nada de su exterior iba a conquistarla.

* * *

><p><strong>::<strong>

**::**

**BELOVED**

_By: Yunmoon_

**.**

**.**

_**Capitulo 3**_

**::**

**::**

**Sin ****amor**** _II – Loveless _II**

* * *

><p>-¿No te lo dije? ¡Es verdad nunca te lo dije! ¡Perdón teme! Que bueno que Sakura-chan te lo dijo-.<p>

Naruto hizo una exagerada reverencia y continúo pidiendo disculpas una y otra vez, Sasuke no dijo nada, solo continuo mirando al exterior como si nada, freno en un alto y se pregunto de nuevo porque llevaba a Naruto.

-¿Dónde esta tu auto?-.

-¡He dejado mis llaves en casa de Hinata-chan! Y Neji ha vuelto ayer, así que no puedo poner un pie dentro de ahí o me arranca las manos, piensa que voy a pervertir a su prima antes de la boda. ¡Por kami! No soy un crió, ya tengo veinticinco-.

Miro hacía la izquierda y arranco en el momento que el alto cambio a verde, Naruto le dijo que se detuviera frente a la universidad T y Sasuke así lo hizo, se despidió de él y bajo del auto, probablemente iría a recoger a su sobrina, pero eso era algo que no le importaba, arranco el auto apenas cerro la puerta el rubio y comenzó a andar de regreso a la oficina.

Ya Naruto se las arreglaría luego para volver.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Probablemente ella también ya se habría dado cuenta.

Porque, Naruto ya llevaba desaparecido más de media hora, ella tomo el vaso que estaba en frente y bebió, lo dejo en la mesa de nuevo.

-Creo que…-.

-Tu tío se ha largado-.

Ella sonrió nerviosa. Pero no tenía que hablar así, no era su culpa que su tío despareciera de repente.

-¿Volvemos a su empresa?-.

-Ya que estamos aquí comamos, ¿tienes hambre?-.

-Un poco-.

-Espero que te guste el sushi-.

-Me gusta-.

-Voy a ordenar-.

Él se levanto y ella se quedo quieta, en su sitio. Por un momento se pregunto si estaría bien dejarla sola, pero no era como si se fuera muy lejos, solo iría a ordenar el sushi. Se fue con esa idea y ella sonrió.

Sintió a dos personas acercarse, ninguna de las dos presencias era conocida, se quedo quieta y no dijo nada, uno de ellos olía a nicotina y un perfume caro, el otro parecía no tener esencia, pero podía percibir un pequeño aroma, bastante natural, era probable que no llevare lociones ni perfumes. Uno de ellos se detuvo frente a ella, se sintió nerviosa, sabía que sus intensiones de quedarse frente a ella no eran buenas, uno de los dos parecía conocerla, probablemente de la universidad.

-¿Haruno Sakura?-.

Si, como lo supuso, era un compañero de clase y además por lo que veía no era uno de los frecuentes, lentamente suspiro.

-Sí, soy yo-.

-¡Vamos en el mismo grupo de algebra! No creo que me reconozcas, suelo faltar bastante-.

-Hmmm… ¿Yoiishi Kurokawa?-.

-Casi, pero es Yoiishi Sukawa. Él es mi amigo, Yue Yoshi-.

-Mucho gusto-.

-Vaya, eres guapa-.

-Gracias-.

-¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros?, vamos a ver a unas chicas de la clase, Rei y Lena-.

-Perdón, pero no estoy sola, estoy esperando al amigo de mi tío y a mi tío-.

-¿De verdad? Una lastima, íbamos a una reunión, ya les diré que no pudiste venir, para la otra acompáñanos, ¿vale?-.

-Vale-.

-Bueno, nos vamos, un gusto hablar contigo Haruno-.

-Igualmente-.

Ellos se fueron y al instante llegó Sasuke.

-¿Tus amigos?-.

-Uno de ellos es mi compañero, el otro es su amigo-.

-¿Te han invitado a salir?-.

-Al parecer hay una reunión, pero les he dicho que estoy ocupada-.

-Te traje esto, no te pregunte que querías, pero me pareció que eras la clase de chica que no se fija tanto en eso-.

Ella sintió los aromas y sonrió, si, todo lo que estaba ahí le gustaba.

-Uchiha-san sabe elegir bien el sushi, me gusta-.

La miro, fijamente, no se cohibió por que sabía que ella no lo miraba, había dicho gustar, pero no se había sonrojado, ni había evitado que la mirara, no había puesto ojos de amor, ni se estaba riendo como una loca de amor.

Era totalmente diferente de lo que hacían todas las otras chicas.

-¿Te gustas el sushi que ordene?-.

-¿Ah? ¡Claro! Gracias, a mi realmente me agradan las personas amables, me gustas-.

Lo dijo más claro, pero ella siguió inmune.

Ahora que la veía bien, podía notar su cabello largo y rosado, sus ojos grandes y verdes y la ropa roja le sentaba de maravilla.

Sin contar que ella podía decir la palabra "gustar" sin tener un interés, aparentemente era eso.

Realmente le pareció bastante atractiva en ese momento, de repente ella fijo su mirada en él y por primera vez sintió que lo miraba, no aparto la mirada porque sabía que ella realmente no le miraba, pero sus ojos parecían enfocarse en los suyos.

-¿Esta todo bien?-.

El olor a algo dulce la alerto, bajo la mirada al sushi y fingió no sentir nada.

-¿Sasuke?-.

La voz femenina que llego totalmente nítida le hizo darse cuenta que no estaba equivocada, ahí había una tercera persona y era una mujer. Fingió no sentirla ni haber escuchado su suavísimo susurro, incluso se dio el lujo de meter un pedazo de sushi a su boca.

Sasuke volteo a mirar a la chica.

-Vuelvo en un momento-.

Se quito la servilleta de las piernas y se levanto de la silla, Sasuke siguió a la otra persona que sabía la miraba con insistencia, pero Sakura no dijo nada, se quedo quieta y soltó un sonoro suspiro cuando ya no los sintió cerca.

-Eres todo un problema para mi, Uchiha Sasuke-.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

-¿Necesitas algo?-.

-No… No es que necesite algo-.

-Entonces solo vienes a decir algo… ¿Me equivoco?-.

-¿Quién era ella?-.

-No tengo porque responder a eso. Me tengo que ir Kim-.

-Pensé que me tomabas en serio-.

Dijo de repente, no, ella ya debía de saber que no la tomaba en serio, no par nada la había echado de su departamento el día en que había visto a ese ángel.

-Ya sabes en que términos estamos, no tengo el derecho de pedirte que te quedes conmigo y tú no tienes tampoco ningún derecho sobre mi, Kim-.

-¿Pero ella si lo tiene?-.

Pregunto con insistencia y Sasuke sintió que ya se estaba enojando de nuevo.

-Ella tampoco lo tiene-.

Ella casi se sintió aliviada, pero eso no quitaba que esa chiquilla estuviera comiendo con él. Se acercó un paso pero Sasuke se quedo quieto, ninguna mujer lo intimidaba.

-Vuelve conmigo… Prometo no hacer esto de nuevo-.

-Lo siento Kim. Pero no quiero nada serio y tú me exiges demasiado. Terminemos con esto-.

Ella se sintió entre la espada y la pared, no quería terminar pero tampoco quería seguir siendo su amante, quería ser su mujer, quería que Uchiha Sasuke la amara como ella lo amaba. Volteo la mirada donde estaba la chica pelirrosa, esa chica podía estar con él, en publico y Sasuke no decía nada sobre el asunto, a ella la había invitado a cenas y eventos, pero cuando pasaron a la etapa de amantes dejo de llevarla a lugares caros, solo la tenía en su cama para complacerse con su cuerpo… estaba realmente enojada, pero rayos, el amor era irracional, lo amaba.

-No me hagas esto… Por favor-.

-Kim, yo no puedo amarte-.

-Pero yo si te amo. Voy a lograr que me ames, pase lo que pase, voy a lograrlo, dame una oportunidad, Sasuke-.

No podía darle una oportunidad porque no le creía.

Kim había caído a él con su cuerpo y su dinero, la había comprado literalmente con cenas caras, ropa bonita y joyas brillantes. Kim era ese tipo de chica que, sabía él, lo complacían muy bien a la hora del sexo, pero no podía tomarla enserio. Kim veía en él un futuro prometedor, un hombre adinerado y guapo que la complacería en todo y Sasuke no quería un futuro con una mujer tan vacía.

Junto a él Kim sería la peor mujer, y ese ángel le había dicho la verdad, él no sabía devolver los sentimientos, se aprovechaba de ellos, como lo había hecho con Kim y muchas otras mujeres, esa era la verdad. No podía creerle, porque sabía que el amor de una parte no era en si un amor verdadero.

-No Kim, no voy a darte una oportunidad, me voy y es mejor que dejes de buscarme, no voy a verte jamás-.

Se dio la vuelta y Kim se quedo ahí, lo había perdido y no quería seguir con lo mismo. Sasuke Uchiha no la amaba y ya debía de saber que para él ninguna mujer era suficiente, ni siquiera ella, que era una modelo internacional con más fama que la tal prometida de su amigo Naruto.

Para Sasuke Uchiha el amor no existía y eso ya debía de haberlo sabido hace mucho tiempo.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Para cuando sintió que él ya volvía ya se había comido un sushi del chico. Lo mastico un poco más rápido y lo trago, tomo una salsa y la hecho a uno de los sushis de su plato y lo comió al instante.

-He vuelto-.

Ella asintió sin decir nada ya que masticaba la pieza de sushi. El miro su plato y le pareció divertido ver que le hacía falta una pieza luego miro su plato, ella ni siquiera había acabad el suyo.

-La he comido… porque olía delicioso… Lo lamento mucho-.

-No te preocupes… Te gusta la comida por lo que veo-.

-No, solo me encanta el sushi… y las hamburguesas… puede que también los tacos… y el helado… creo que es todo-.

Sasuke soltó una risita. Ella elevo el rostro y pareció mirarlo. Le sonrió.

-Me alegra que rías… sentí que venías muy tenso-.

Había algo extraño en ella que Sasuke no fue capaz de definir, no se trataba de que fijara su mirada en él o que pareciera saber como se sentía, tenía que ver conque esa chica parecía ver más haya de lo que él o cualquier persona podrían.

-La chica que vino antes… ¿Habéis aceptado salir con ella?-.

Sasuke la miro.

-No-.

Respondió seco, sentía que debía contestar solo porque esa chica era la sobrina de Naruto y no quería ser descortés, pero no le explicaría lo que pensaba del todo, eso no era asunto de esa chica después de todo.

-Ya veo… Creo que le ha caído mal-.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-.

-Creo que… ella ha de pensar que soy una chiquilla que solo esta aquí porque le pareciste guapo… probablemente creo que soy la siguiente en tu lista de conquistas, ni siquiera me ha de considerar apropiada para ti-.

Si, era probable que Kim pensara algo así, la miro detenidamente.

-No, no creo que ella haya pensado eso…-.

Mintió, porque francamente ya no quería seguir hablando de Kim o de su inoportuna visita. El celular de ella hizo un extraño sonido y ella lo tomo rápidamente.

-¿Tío Naruto?-.

Ella pareció hablar con el perdedor de su amigo, sus ojos se enfocaban en algún lugar de la ventana izquierda del lugar, cuando termino la llamada enfoco su vista en él.

-Ha sido mi tío Naruto. Dice que Hinata-san le llama para decirle que tenía sus llaves, al parecer se libro de Neji, dice que nos ve en las oficinas-.

-Bien. Terminemos esto y vayamos-.

-No te preocupes por mí, le he dicho que volveré por mi cuenta a casa…-.

La miro fijamente.

-Prefiero llevarte con tu tío-.

-De verdad, no te preocupes-.

-Entonces te llevo a casa-.

-No, por favor no. Eso sería muy molesto para ti-.

-Si lo digo es porque me parece mejor así-.

-Uchiha-san ya te he causado muchas molestias… Estoy segura que no me permitirás pagar mi parte de la comida, no quiero molestarte más-.

-Tienes razón, no permitiré que pagues tu parte y no me causa molestia llevarte a casa-.

-Vamos, vamos. Estamos en el siglo XXI, no tienes que comportarte como un caballero, Uchiha-san-.

Si ella hubiera podido verlo se hubiera impactado un poco, porque Sasuke mostraba una mirada severa, pero se sintió nerviosa por la repentina atmosfera densa.

-No me comporto como un caballero, se le llama sentido común-.

Entonces ella se dio cuenta de lo que estaba tratando de decir, si, esa era la razón por la que no le gustaba decir que era ciega, era cierto, no podía ver con los ojos, no podía ver nada, pero no era una inútil y no necesitaba de nadie para caminar o para coger un bus. Se sintió deprimida y prefirió meterse otro pedazo de sushi a la boca y Sasuke hizo lo mismo.

No, no podía decir si era guapo o no, si era alto o bajo, tampoco sabía si el sushi era café o verde o si su ropa era realmente roja como le había dicho su tío, tampoco recordaba como era el rojo, no hacía diferencia saber si era rojo o no. Pero no era tan inútil, tal vez no podía ver pero sus otros sentidos estaban al doscientos por ciento de activos, eran mejor que los de una persona normal. Ella podía ver el mundo como pocas personas podían hacerlo.

Cuando acabo y noto que él había acabado se coloco de pie y comenzó a caminar a la salida, Sasuke dejo dinero para la cuenta y salió detrás de ella. La detuvo por el hombro y le coloco el suéter que ella había olvidado, estaban en noviembre y el frió invernal ya se sentía, era una tarde fría y al parecer había hecho enojar a una chica, ella se detuvo cuando sintió el calor de su suéter y volteo hacia él.

-Soy ciega, pero no necesito de nadie para seguir mi ritmo, ni para caminar, soy ciega, no discapacitada y ni siquiera a ellos les gusta que los miren como inútiles-.

Soltó mientras se alejaba de él y comenzaba a caminar, la siguió con la mirada y se dio cuenta que ella caminaba como cualquier persona común, esquivaba a la gente y se detenía en la calle cuando el semáforo estaba rojo para los peatones.

Al parecer había hecho algo malo.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

-¿Dónde esta mi Sakura-chan?-.

-Ella volvió a casa por su cuenta-.

-Bueno… ¡Ya tengo mis llaves de regreso!-.

-Pensé que Neji no te dejaba acercarte a Hinata-.

-No, no me deja. Pero gracias a Sakura-chan me las devolvió-.

Naruto puso una cara de felicidad mientras jugueteaba con sus llaves, miro a Sasuke.

-¿No me preguntaras por qué?-.

-No-.

-De todos modos te lo digo… Neji es novio de Sakura-chan, así que le pidió una cita ahora y Hinata me pudo devolver mis llaves. Amo a Sakura-chan-.

Sasuke no dejo de hacer lo que hacía, continuo tomando y firmando papeles, Naruto sonrió de lado y se levanto mientras gira las llaves en su dedo índice, miro de nuevo a Sasuke, sonrió con sorna sin que su amigo lo notara, la expresión de Sasuke era tan diferente a la de siempre.

Así que como lo predijo, Sasuke sentía algo por su sobrina, amor, cariño o lo que fuera podía notársele en toda la cara, lo había atrapado. Y eso que solo había estado a solas con ella una sola vez, ya se esperaba cuando tuvieran más citas, no en un restaurante familiar de sushi, una verdadera cita, seguro su amigo caía rendido ante su adorada sobrina. Así que decidió continuar con su monologo.

-Pero no va tan bien su relación. Neji insiste mucho en un tema que Sakura-chan no esta de acuerdo… aunque Hinata-chan me dijo que Neji le va a proponer matrimonio, ¿genial no?-.

Se detuvo en la puerta y ahí era justo cuando daba su golpe de gracia. Hizo una sonrisa maliciosa sin voltear a mirar a Sasuke.

-Así que… no pongas esa cara, Sakura-chan tiene veinte y seguro todavía tienes oportunidad con ella-.

Y salió, dejando a Sasuke sorprendido. Sasuke elevo el rostro furioso, pero algo dentro de él se sentía raro, ¿qué rayos? Tranquilizo su respiración y dejo de hacer lo que hacía, se pasó una mano por el cabello y soltó un suspiro.

-No me interesa tu sobrina… idiota-.

.

* * *

><p><em>Yunmoon reportándose con el tercer capitulo.<em>

_Me ha gustado que Naruto sea la celestina de Sasuke y creo que Sakura tiene muchas cosas que esconde, me da pena pero va a tardar en decirle a Sasuke la verdad o puede que sea muy pronto, depende que venga a mi mente primero._

_¿Creen que Neji le proponga matrimonio a Sakura? Quien sabe, pero a mi me gustaría que lo hiciera, haría las cosas más difíciles a Sasuke y a mí me fascina complicarle la existencia a ese chico engreído._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todos pertenecen a su autor, Masashi Kishimoto.

**Summari: **Cupido pensó en el mejor castigo para alguien como él, y lo decidió, no iba a darle más amor. Porque Sasuke Uchiha ya no se merecía ser amado.

* * *

><p><strong>::<strong>

**::**

**BELOVED**

_By: Yunmoon_

**.**

**.**

_**Capítulo 4**_

**::**

**::**

**Meaningless - Sin sentido**

* * *

><p>-Por favor, no insistas en lo mismo, no voy a aceptar-.<p>

Dio la vuelta y tomo su bolso, no quería seguir con lo mismo, iba a terminar odiándolo.

Iba a terminar odiándolo más.

-No insistiría si al menos fueras a hacerte los exámenes, solo los exámenes-.

-No tendría importancia si salieran positivos o negativos, me rehúso a darte aunque sea una esperanza, Neji-.

Le sujeto del brazo, ella se dio cuenta que le estaba apretando fuerte.

-¿Qué tiene de malo desear que puedas ver?-.

-No tiene nada de malo, pero yo no quiero ver de nuevo, ¿no lo entiendes?-.

Se soltó de su agarre y se coloco la bolsa en el hombro, Neji volvió a tomarla del brazo y la hizo girar, la miro a los ojos.

-Por favor, solo ve a los exámenes-.

-No quiero… Lo siento, pero lo mejor es que terminemos con esto-.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Naruto extendió un gran número de hojas, Sasuke tomó las hojas y las miro con algo similar a la antipatía, estaba haciendo mejor el trabajo que de costumbre, pero realmente estaba comenzando a sentir frustración y tenía unas enormes ganas de desquitar la frustración con alguna chica, pero ciertamente ya no le apetecía tanto como antes, soltó un suspiro cansado y comenzó con la revisión final de los dichosos documentos.

-Ne, teme… Hinata-chan me dijo que Neji se va mañana de Japón…-.

-…-.

Sasuke continuo viendo el documento que tenía en la mano, e incluso se dio el lujo de hacer girar la silla en donde estaba sentado y darle la espalda a Naruto.

-No me ignores-.

-Estoy tratando de trabajar, Naruto-.

-Bien, como digas… Pero quiero pedirte un favor, teme-.

-Si se trata de tu sobrina me niego-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Solo quieres hacerte ver como una celestina y sabes que detesto esa faceta tuya-.

-¡No quiero ser tu celestina! Y es de verdad un favor urgente-.

-Me niego-.

-Por favor teme… ¿Si?-.

-No-.

-Vamos teme, te lo estoy pidiendo como amigo-.

-Me pediste mi auto como amigo, igual que mi chica en la secundaria, que por cierto abandonaste apenas conociste a Hinata, y no te olvides que me pediste a mi hermano para que te ayudara con el examen de algebra en la universidad-.

-¡Teme!-.

-Ya te dije que me niego-.

Naruto sonrió, pero Sasuke no lo veía porque le daba la espalda.

-Bueno… si no quieres ayudarme, tendré que decirle a tu mamá que la razón por la que no tienes novia, es porque sales con un chico-.

Sasuke se volteo tan rápido que casi rompió la silla, se levanto de su lugar y lo vio con enfado.

-¡Te dije que fue él quien me ataco!-.

-Y yo no lo estoy negando, seguro que tú lo atacaste antes y por eso él te regreso el ataque-.

Sasuke lo vio con molestia, si se atrevía a decírselo a su madre se encargaría de matarlo antes de que se casara con Hinata. Su madre podría creerle y armar un verdadero escandalo por eso y la culpa era del idiota del amigo de su hermano, ese maldito de Deidara y sus fachas de homosexual, era la culpa de ese travesti con cara de niña pervertida… iba a matarlo a él también. Ese día el muy cabrón le había querido atacar porque estaba borracho y justo en ese momento el idiota de Naruto había aparecido y en lugar de ayudarlo el muy hijo de puta se había dado la vuelta y había dicho 'Perdón, no quería interrumpir'. Maldito Deidara… maldito Naruto.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-.

Dijo finalmente, si, se daba por vencido, porque con su madre no se juega.

-¡Gracias teme! Veras, Neji se va de regreso a Alemania porque al parecer termino con mi Sakura-chan, entonces Sakura-chan esta un poco afligida, como no quiere decirme nada prefiero que alguien hable con ella, Hinata-chan me dijo que las mujeres suelen abrirse con personas que casi no conocen, ¿podrías ser tú quien hable con Sakura-chan?-.

-¿Tengo otra opción?-.

-No-.

-Hmp…-.

-Por cierto, nada de utilizar tus tan "lindos" monosílabos y contestaciones ofensivas, es mi sobrina más preciada e importante, y puede que decida matarte si la pones triste-.

Sasuke lo vio con enojo y rencor, firmo el papel que había estado leyendo y lo dejo en la esquina de su escritorio, Naruto tomó el documento y salió de su oficina, con una enorme sonrisa.

Cuando Naruto salió de su vista se dedico a firma documentos, cuando termino con la mitad se recargo en la silla y miro hacia la pared. Estaba un tanto metido en sus pensamientos, así que no sintió la presencia de la otra persona, reacciono hasta que sintió que le llamaban.

-¿Estáis dormido?-.

Rápidamente abrió los ojos y se sorprendió cuando vio al rubio ángel de nuevo, ella le sonrió y se sentó en el escritorio.

-¡Hola!-.

-Tú…-.

-He venido a ver tu avance, y me habéis sorprendido, vas mejor que bien, ¡sigue así!-.

Cerró de nuevo los ojos, tal vez estaba soñando.

-No soy un sueño, soy un ángel de Cupido, ya te lo he dicho-.

-No lo hagas sonar como si fuera lo más normal del mundo-.

-Para mi es muy normal ser un ángel. Abre un poco tu mente y tú mismo podrás aceptarlo también, Sasuke-.

-¿Qué es lo que buscas?-.

-Voy a irme ahora, lo demás estará bajo tus decisiones, por favor piensa antes de actuar, estoy segura que si lo haces bien obtendrás por fin el amor que tanto buscas-.

-¿Por qué te interesa tanto?-.

-No me confundas, por favor. La verdad es que por mi no te abría dado ni una oportunidad más, pero al parecer eres él indicado para ella, y si eso es así, entonces yo solo aceptare que puedes hacer feliz a alguien-.

-¿Todo es por ella?-.

-Algo así… digamos que es el propio egoísmo de un ángel que esta destinado a dar amor… En fin, nos veremos algún día otra vez-.

-Espera-.

Ino lo miro a los ojos.

-¿Si?-.

-¿Realmente confías en que la haré feliz y no miserable?-.

Ella sonrió y con las manos comenzó ha hacer pequeñas luces, dejando un tanto sorprendido a Sasuke.

-Digamos que, confiar en los humanos no es mi especialidad y creo que tu forma de ver al mundo es muy cerrada, pero extrañamente, puede que cuando más la conozcas cambies tanto que al final realmente te conviertas en su mejor opción, si confió un poco en eso, puede que realmente la hagas muy feliz a ella y a ti mismo… Adiós-.

Y entre una nube de plumas ella desapareció. Confiar tanto en una persona, la sola mención le parecía totalmente estúpida. Miro los documentos inconclusos frente a él y volvió a su trabajo de leer y firmar. En algún momento, que realmente no notó, se encontró pensando en ella, en la sobrina de su amigo. Sin querer pensó que Ino probablemente hablaba de ella.

Y realmente no le pareció tan mala idea.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sakura sonreía mientras sentía la brisa de la tarde pegarle directamente al rostro, sintió pasos acercándose y se estremeció cuando logro escuchar lo que decía en murmullos. Bajo un poco la cabeza y continúo escuchando la conversación que se llevaba en murmullos.

-Escuche que es una zorra. Hace unos días la vieron con un chico y luego estaba con otros dos-.

-La odio, se hace la inocente pero solo es una puta-.

-Así son las de su clase-.

Sintió un poco de dolor, pero prefirió fingir que no las escuchaba. Sintió la presencia de alguien conocido acercándose, se separo de la pared y sonrió como acostumbraba a hacerlo.

-¡Tío Naruto!-.

-Sakura-chan-.

Naruto la tomo del brazo y comenzó a caminar con ella, la plática de su tío la tranquilizo y le hizo olvidar de la plática que había escuchado con esas dos chicas. Su tío comenzó a decirle que le gustaría saber un poco más acerca de lo que había pasado con Neji, pero ella le dijo que no había pasado nada. De hecho las cosas con Neji ya eran difíciles, desde hace mucho tiempo Neji llevaba insistiéndole que se hiciera los exámenes para ver si podían operarla y recuperar la vista, pero ella no quería hacerlo, había perdido la vista y sabía que no tenía que recuperarla, ese ángel se lo había dicho.

-Sakura-chan, hoy voy a salir con Hinata-chan, así que le dije a Sasuke si podía…-.

-Hey, hey… Para un segundo, ¿qué hiciste que?-.

-Le dije a Sasuke-teme si podía llevarte a comer y distraerte un rato-.

-No es necesario, yo no necesito eso-.

-Por favor Sakura-chan-.

Sakura soltó un suspiro y asintió, no podía negarle nada a su tío, no cuando sabía lo mucho que la apreciaba y lo mucho que se esforzaba por hacerla sentir bien. Se detuvo abruptamente y volteo a la izquierda, la presencia de alguien conocido se hizo muy fuerte, se disculpo con su tío diciéndole que tenía que ir a otro lado y se fue hacía donde sentía la presencia, escucho una risita y se acercó corriendo, se detuvo después de un momento, sabía que se encontraba en algo similar a un callejón, de nuevo escucho la risa y se acercó de nuevo. La presencia desapareció y se dio cuenta que se encontraba sola, soltó un suspiro y se recargo en la pared.

-Tal vez fue mi imaginación-.

Se dijo mientras se separaba y comenzaba a salir de ese callejón. Por un momento pensó que se trataba de ese ángel que había conocido hace catorce años, cuando comenzó a perder la vista.

-Yo no debo ver… o no podre ayudarlo-.

Se recordó. En algún momento realmente ella había querido recuperar la vista, pero entonces ese ángel le había dicho que en el mundo existía alguien que necesitaba ver el mundo de la forma en que ella lo veía, ese alguien la necesitaba, y si no la encontraba entonces no podría ser feliz. Sakura quería hacer feliz a ese alguien, aunque no lo conociera. De hecho, perder la vista le había ayudado en algo, gracias a ese hecho había conocido una habilidad suya que desconocía y que probablemente nunca hubiera podido conocer si nunca hubiera perdido la vista, una habilidad que le gustaba. Era mejor que ver con los ojos, mucho mejor.

Sintió un escalofrió y giro a la derecha.

-¿Sakura?-.

Era la voz de Sasuke. Se sorprendió mucho, no entendía porque no podía sentir la presencia de Sasuke. Su habilidad era buena, podía sentir la presencia de las cosas a su alrededor, también de las personas y animales, era como ver todo desde un punto de vista diferente. Gracias a su habilidad Sakura era capaz de saber que Sasuke estaba sorprendido de verla y que al parecer había estado pensando en ella todo el día, le sorprendió saber eso, pero a la vez se sintió dichosa por eso. Le sonrió.

-Sasuke-san, hola-.

Él dudo en hablarle, y por lo que ella notó, Sasuke estaba indeciso de invitarla a comer o mejor volver a la oficina, al final él opto por invitarla a comer.

-¿Quieres comer? Es mi hora del almuerzo-.

Sakura decidió aceptar, si a él le había costado invitarla ella quería aceptar su esfuerzo.

-Bien-.

-¿Acabas de salir de la universidad?-.

Sakura dirigió su vista a su rostro y asintió mientras sentía que le tomaba la mano, sintió algo similar a una descarga, pero se dejo llevar ignorando ese hecho.

-Ya veo, entonces he llegado en un momento oportuno, debes estar hambrienta-.

La pelirrosa sabía que eso no era lo que él había querido decir, Sasuke se recrimino una y otra vez por haber dicho algo que realmente no quería decir, a Sakura le pareció gracioso.

-Claro, estoy hambrienta. ¿Comeremos sushi?-.

Quiso relajar el ambiente y al parecer lo logro cuando sintió que Sasuke comenzaba a pensar en llevarla a comer sushi o comida italiana.

-¿Quieres sushi?-.

Sonrió.

-Claro, aunque también me gusta la comida italiana-.

Entonces sintió que Sasuke se sorprendía, ella soltó una risita ante eso.

-Vayamos por comida italiana-.

Dijo finalmente mientras le abría la puerta del auto y ella entraba. Estar con Sasuke era divertido, ese chico, aunque era seguro, cuando la veía parecía dudar de como comportarse, suponía que no le veía como una chica normal por el hecho de ser la sobrina de Naruto. A Sakura le habría gustado decirle que él debería expresar más sus pensamientos… aunque estaba bien si no lo hacía.

Después de todo una parte de su habilidad era que podía leer los pensamientos de las personas cuando ella estaba incluida en esos pensamientos.

Cuando Sasuke entro al auto y arranco ella mantuvo su mirada en Sasuke, lo sintió nervioso y soltó una risita.

-No puedo verte, no debes ponerte nervioso-.

Sasuke pareció exaltarse y ella se preocupo al sentir como el auto se detenía de repente. Su respiración se acelero y sintió a Sasuke tensarse.

-¿Estas bien?-.

Preguntó Sasuke, mirándola, tocándole el rostro y bajando por sus manos, inspeccionándola. Sakura no se movió, el movimiento de las manos de Sasuke a su alrededor le hicieron entrar en un estado de ensoñación en el que nunca se había sentido. Trago saliva y coloco una mano sobre la que Sasuke había dejado en su rostro. Sasuke se detuvo dándose cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

-Perdón-.

Dijo simplemente, deslizo su mano junto con la de Sakura y se dio cuenta que ella no lo iba a soltar, imposible que estuviera sintiendo algo por ella, no cuando apenas la había conocido hace un par de días y era la segunda vez que estaba a solas con ella. No podía, no podía, no debía, no era algo posible. Sakura coloco su otra mano sobre su mejilla y se acercó a su rostro y susurro en su oreja.

-Es posible-.

Sasuke sintió que se estremecía, se alejo de ella y se dio cuenta que ella le había leído el pensamiento. Contando que había conocido a ese ángel, sin duda podía creer que ella le había leído la mente. De hecho, todo el camino llevaba sintiendo eso.

-¿Qué esta pasando?-.

Sakura se alejo un poco y le sonrió.

-No te estoy leyendo la mente… bueno, no es de esa forma… Es… ¿Me creerás si te lo digo?-.

No quería comenzar a hablar y que la vieran como si estuviera loca, además, no sabía porque quería decirle eso a él, ni siquiera lo conocía tanto como para contarle la verdad.

-Te creeré-.

Sakura sintió que no mentía. Así que decidió contarle.

-No es que pueda leer la mente. Yo solo puedo saber lo que piensas sobre mí, ¿me entiendes? Puedo saber que ahora mismo te parecí linda y que te sientes extraño por estar a mi lado… por cierto, lamento mucho poder saber eso pese a que tú deseas negarlo tan desesperadamente-.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

-Inmiscuirte en mi mente es mol…-.

-Lo sé, realmente lo siento, pero es algo que yo no puedo evitar-.

Dijo bajando el rostro, ligeramente avergonzada. Sasuke miro hacia afuera del auto.

-¿Y desde cuando puedes hacer eso?-.

Decidió que lo mejor era simplemente no tomarle mucha importancia, si ella decía la verdad, entonces realmente no era su culpa.

-Realmente no puedo evitarlo… y todo esto comenzó desde que perdí la vista-.

Sasuke la miro de nuevo.

-Supongo entonces… que perder la vista no fue tan malo-.

-No… de hecho estoy muy agradecida… puedo ver muchas cosas que otras personas nunca podrían notar… como que eres una persona muy amable, Sasuke-san-.

Quiso no pensar en lo linda que se veía mientras sonreía, pero era inútil, ella se sonrojo mientras se acomodaba un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja.

-Haré lo posible por no saber lo que piensas, Sasuke-san-.

Sasuke sonrió de lado.

Le pareció gracioso verla sonrojada por un halago que había hecho en su mente.

Sakura miro por la ventana y sonrió.

Realmente le pareció que Sasuke Uchiha era lindo en ese momento.

.

* * *

><p><em>No entiendo… si ya tenía el capitulo… ¿por qué no lo subí?<em>

_Bueno, pues aquí esta la continuación de este fic. Yunmoon calcula que habrá máximo siete capítulos en este fic… bueno, es probable que sea un fic muy dramático._

_Shao~ shao~_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todos pertenecen a su autor, Masashi Kishimoto.

**Summari: **Cupido pensó en el mejor castigo para alguien como él, y lo decidió, no iba a darle más amor. Porque Sasuke Uchiha ya no se merecía ser amado.

* * *

><p><strong>::<strong>

**::**

**BELOVED**

_By: Yunmoon_

**.**

**.**

_**Capítulo 5 – Primer amor**_

**::**

**::**

* * *

><p>-Escuche que ayer la vieron en un auto con un chico… Era atractivo-.<p>

-¡Yo la vi! Él era realmente atractivo… Sin duda es una perra-.

-Es por eso que nadie le habla-.

Sakura cierra los ojos un momento, saber el hecho de que la odian es algo que puede saber sin si quiera leer sus pensamientos, las chicas suelen ser crueles, cuando odian algo, lo odian enserio. Sakura se levanta de su asiento en la cafetería y camina hacia la salida, ya no tiene clases, así que puede volver a casa, lo siento, una presencia conocida, pero no sabe si le espera a ella o a otra persona.

-Sakura-.

Era a ella, concluye al escuchar que le llama. Sakura sonríe levemente, puede escuchar nuevos murmullos y sabe que probablemente hablaran mal de ella, pero bueno, lo importante era hablar con él.

-Neji-.

El chico se separa de la pared y mira a las féminas que se encuentran mirando hacia ellos, simplemente se acerca a Sakura y la toma por los hombros y se la lleva a de ahí.

-¿Ellas saben…?-.

-No, nunca dije nada-.

Oh, así que es eso, todas esas chicas no saben acerca de la condición de Sakura, que ella es ciega. Pocos saben acerca de ello, porque ella nunca a querido dar lastima, pero es obvio que toda esa gente la juzga, no saben la clase de persona que es la pelirroja y por obvias razones sólo la critican, si la conocieran se darían cuenta que ella realmente es una buena chica, pero bueno, no es nada que pueda decir.

-Necesito hablar contigo-.

-Claro, hablemos-.

Caminan un poco más hasta que llegan al auto del chico, le abre la puerta y ella sube. Mira hacia su costado y sabe que la están mirando, pero da igual, realmente no le importaba que hablen mal de ella, porque Neji y ella necesitaban hablar.

-¿Neji?-.

-Voy a volver a los Ángeles, sólo quería decírtelo-.

Sakura entrecierra los ojos y luego mira por la ventana, siente que el motor comienza a sonar y ambos comienzan su viaje.

-¿Cuánto tiempo te iras?-.

-No voy a volver aquí-.

Eso era justo lo que temía.

-Yo…-.

-Sakura, sabes que la única razón por la que estaba aquí eras tú. No te estoy culpando a ti, simplemente que si esto ya se ha terminado, lo único que me queda es continuar, ¿no crees?-.

Sakura mira el suelo del coche y luego lo mira a él. Sabe a la perfección que Neji realmente quiere que le detenga, pero si lo detiene, ¿qué pasara luego? ¿Le obligara de nuevo a hacerse los exámenes? Tal vez, y eso no podía hacerlo, ese hermoso le dijo que en algún había alguien que deseaba conocerla, que la necesita, pero si ella podía ver entonces ya no sería de utilidad, y Sakura quería ayudarlo. A quien fuera esa persona.

-Lo siento Neji… por eso-.

Puede escuchar sus pensamientos, Neji se ha rendido. Sakura cierra los ojos por un momento, pero enseguida los abre.

-Neji, gracias por todo. Te lo agradezco mucho, por cuidarme y por protegerme… yo… te lo agradezco mucho-.

-No es como si fuera a desaparecer-.

-Pero realmente, deseaba decírtelo-.

Todo ha terminado, Neji lo sabe, Sakura lo sabe, incluso su tío Naruto ya lo ha de saber. Sakura sonríe, Neji fue alguien a quien quiso mucho, tal vez no lo amo lo suficiente, pero sin duda había alguien ahí, esperando por ser feliz por él.

-Neji, te quiero-.

-Yo igual, Haruno… A ti… te gusta alguien más, ¿cierto?-.

Sakura no respondió al instante, no podía asegurarlo, después de todo no estaba segura de lo que podría pasar con Sasuke en el futuro…

-Si alguien te gusta, no dudes en hacer todo lo posible por gustarle. Después de todo, no sabes que pasara otro día-.

Sakura lo miró, Neji tenía razón, ella no sabía que podría pasar la mañana siguiente.

-Gracias Neji-.

El chico acarició su cabello, era probable que fuera la última vez, durante mucho tiempo, en que se verían de nuevo. Pero estar con Neji, había sido algo que nunca iba a olvidar.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

-Teme… ¡Tengo hambre!-.

-¿Y por qué eso debería importarme?-.

-¡Porque si muero aquí te culpare a ti!-.

-Aja… entonces sólo vete-.

Naruto sonrió y se encamino a la salida, entonces se detuvo cuando diviso a alguien en el pasillo, entrecerró los ojos.

-Hey, Sasuke-.

El morocho lo miro entre los papeles y el rubio sonrió de lado.

-¿Quedaste hoy de verte con mi sobrina?-.

-No… Sí-.

Entonces Sasuke se levantó de su silla y se coloco el saco, lo había olvidado por completo, que había quedado con Sakura para hablar algo acerca de Neji… o algo así, realmente no creía que terminaran hablando de él, después de todo, no es como si quisiera escuchar eso de la boca de Sakura. Naruto sonrió pícaramente y el pelinegro frunció el ceño.

-No es lo que piensas-.

-Claro, yo no dije nada… ¡Eres un maldito, teme!-.

-Tsk-.

-¡Acabas de chasquear la lengua!-.

-Cállate-.

Naruto sonrió y para no meterse mucho espero hasta que Sasuke saliera, una vez lo vio irse con su sobrina sonrió un poco más, no podía creer que de verdad hubiera funcionado, que de verdad esos dos se estuvieran llevando tan bien.

-Lo sabía, el teme es una buena persona… es mejor conocerlo por dentro que por fuera…-.

Porque pocas chicas se habían tomado el tiempo de ver más haya de su cara bonita, por dentro, Sasuke Uchiha era mejor persona que lo que era por fuera. Sinceramente, que Sakura no pudiera ver era algo bueno, ya que Sasuke podía confiar un poco más en sus buenos sentimientos de ella.

-Bueno… Naruto Cupido se despide-.

Sin más, el rubio se fue de la oficina, realmente se moría de hambre y un enorme plato de ramen no le caería nada mal.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

-Neji se fue a los Angeles… Pero eso ya no importar. Dijiste que querías ver un poco más acerca de mi poder-.

Sasuke miro todo a su alrededor, la playa, que conveniente, pensó con un poco de sarcasmo. Sakura volteo un poco y le sonrió.

-¿Por qué estamos en la playa?-.

Ciertamente, fue porque le pareció un lugar 'adecuado', aunque aún no sabía que tan adecuado o para que. Probablemente se debía a que, no, no tenía que pensar en nada relacionado con ella o ella lo sabría. Sakura sonrió, había estado apunto de saber sus verdaderas intensiones, pero bueno, Sasuke tenía un gran control con su mente, tenía que reconocer eso, la mayoría no podía evitar sus pensamientos, pero él lo había logrado.

-Sólo pensé que sería algo bueno, dijiste que puedes saber cuando hay personas, animales y cosas a tu alrededor, este lugar esta infestado de ellos-.

Sakura soltó una risita y cerró los ojos, era cierto. Podía sentir a las personas caminar por la arena, aunque su visión era un poco borrosa, parecía que el Sol estaba bajando, se sentía una brisa suave, podía escucha la risa de las personas, a su espalda pasó una pareja, él la vio de reojo y pensó si su cabello era natural, la chica pensó que Sasuke y ella no pegaban, al parecer le había gustado Sasuke, supuso entonces que Sasuke debía de ser muy guapo, después de todo muchas chicas pensaban que ella tenía mucha suerte, por estar con alguien como Sasuke, ahora realmente tenía curiosidad, en fin. Volteo lentamente.

-¿Entonces qué quieres que haga?-.

-¿Puedes decirme si hay algo frente a ti?-.

Si que podía, volvió la mirada hacia enfrente y comenzó a dibujar todo lo que estaba ahí como si fuera un lienzo y comenzó a decirle lo que veía.

-Un grupo de chicas, una de ellas esta mirando hacia aquí y piensa que mi cabello no es natural, la otra piensa que soy bonita, pero una idiota, y la tercera cree que hacemos buena pareja-.

Vaya, ciertamente una de ellas miraba desde hace un buen rato, las otras ya habían perdido el interés y se disponían a ir al mar.

-Hmmm… ¿Sabes que estoy pensando ahora?-.

No sabía con certeza si ella lo sabría, pero sinceramente, deseaba que no fuera así, porque en este momento estaba pensando en lo muy linda que se veía con la luz del Sol bañando su rostro y cabello extravagante, no quería pensarlo, pero lo estaba haciendo.

-¿Realmente quieres que lo diga en voz alta?-.

Sasuke frunció un poco el ceño, había evitado pensar en ella, pero no podía, la tenía enfrente, después de todo. Sakura volteo entonces, pero enseguida volvió la vista al frente. Estaba ligeramente avergonzada y un tanto sonrojada, no quería que él la viera así.

-Si estas a diez metros de distancia de mí, ya no escuchare lo que piensas… Pero no quiero que te alejes… Me da un poco de terror no saber lo que piensas de mí-.

Sasuke se acercó a ella pero se detuvo antes de tocarla, tocarla sería transmitirle de forma más física sus sentimientos y si ella ya podía leerle el pensamiento… enton-… Sakura interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Sasuke… prefiero escucharlo de tu boca que sólo escucharlo en tu mente-.

Ella volteo ligeramente la cabeza, el Sol de la tarde quedo detrás de su rostro y Sasuke tuvo que cubrirse los ojos por el resplandor, después de un rato quito la mano de su rostro y para cuando lo hizo Sakura ya estaba a menos de diez centímetros de él, trago saliva, su mente se puso en blanco, sólo había algo en su mente.

Quería besarla.

Sakura sonrió, pero se acercó un poco más, a su espalda había personas hablando, pero por primera vez no pudo escucharlo, realmente no era capaz de ver nada más que a Sasuke, sabía que no lo veía con sus ojos, pero todos sus sentidos sólo estaban fijos en él, sólo en Sasuke y nada más. Era tan abrumador que tuvo que disimular su nerviosismo y miedo con una sonrisa. Pero había escuchado ese último pensamiento. _'Quiero besarte'_. Había dicho él y ella había pensado que eso sin duda sería magnifico.

-Hey… yo también quiero hacerlo-.

-Tsk… Eres una molestia-.

Sakura sonrió ante eso, coloco ambas manos en las mejillas de Sasuke y dándose un ligero impulso se coloco de puntitas y lo besó. Sasuke colocó sus manos alrededor de su cintura y la acercó a su cuerpo. Fue una descarga que sacudió todo su cuerpo, sus sentidos se bloquearon y de alguna forma sintió que su mente estaba en una nebulosa, nunca había estado en un situación similar, siempre había dependido de todos sus sentidos al verse privada de su vista, pero ahora… no podía sentir nada más que lo que sentía sus labios y su cintura. Después de unos segundos se separaron, no profundizaron el beso o se tocaron más haya, de hecho fue algo inocente, Sakura le gustaba, eso ya no podía negarlo. Los ojos verdes de ella brillaron de forma extraña, fue como si ella realmente pudiera verlo, pero realmente sabía que no era así y de hecho estaba dichoso de eso, porque esta era la primera vez que se sonrojaba después de un beso, ella realmente le gustaba.

Sakura se sonrojó al escuchar sus pensamientos tantas veces, esos pensamientos en donde él decía que la quería, pero no era lo mismo escuchar eso como si fuera un susurro lejano a escucharlo directamente de sus labios, realmente deseaba que Sasuke se lo dijera de frente, que lo susurrara en su oído o que se lo dijera a gritos, realmente lo deseaba.

-¿Y si me lo dices?-.

Sabiendo a lo que se refería, porque sin duda ya era totalmente consciente de que ella podía escuchar sus pensamientos, sonrió de lado, todas a su alrededor se sonrojaron, pero Sakura no podía verlo así que ella no sabía lo realmente bien que se veía Sasuke con esa sonrisa altanera y ligeramente burlona.

-Hmmm… no, no es adecuado aún-.

Ella formo un ligero puchero, era encantadoramente linda y hermosa, de eso no había duda, puede que Sakura no fuera consciente de lo linda que era, pero Sasuke lo sabía, podía verla, ella era una chica hermosa.

-Eres malo, ¿sabes?-.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros y la soltó lentamente de la cintura.

-Lo sé, pero ese es tu castigo por saberlo antes de que te lo dijera-.

Sakura volvió a reír ante eso. No es como si pudiera evitarlo, no servía taparse las orejas o simular demencia, no cuando Sasuke también comenzaba a gustarle, le gustaba escuchar sus pensamientos, sobre todo cuando la mente de Sasuke no dejaba de llamarla, si ella no estuviera en su mente entonces Sakura no podría escucharla, pero los pensamientos del pelinegro estaban llenos de ella, así que podía oírlo, todo el tiempo, cada segundo. Decidió despejar un poco su mente, si se llenaba tanto de pensamientos felices entonces no podría dedicarle tiempo a sus demás sentidos. Lentamente volvió a recuperar sus sentidos, volvió a sentir la calidez del Sol, la brisa suave, el aroma de la sal y la colonia cara y elegante de Sasuke.

-Entonces… ¿Me llevaras a casa?-.

-¿Qué tal si primero vamos a comer? Todavía me quedan cuarenta minutos para volver a la oficina-.

-Oh… bueno, entonces vamos-.

Sasuke le tomó la mano y Sakura apretó los labios.

-Sasuke-san…-.

-Puedes quitar el sufijo-.

-Ahm… Sasuke… es mejor que no me tomes de la mano-.

-¿Por qué?-.

Sakura se sonrojó, pero bueno, si ella podía escucharlo decir lo muy linda que se veía entonces era justo que ella le dijera como se sentía o más bien, que no podía sentir nada más que el contacto de su mano con la suya.

-Veras… Si tú me tomas la mano o me tocas y-…-.

Sakura se había golpeado con la rama de un árbol, Sasuke realmente creyó que loe esquivaría, pero ella se había quedado ahí, como si esperara a ser golpeada. Realmente le pareció gracioso, pero lo principal era saber si ella estaba bien o no. Sakura se sobaba la nariz, ese había sido un golpe fuerte.

-¿Estas bien?-.

-Esto es a lo que me refiero… No puedo ver, así que dependo de todos mis otros sentidos para 'ver' lo que hay a mi alrededor. Pero cuando tú me tocas, yo pierdo la capacidad de controlar mis sentidos… Sólo puedo pensar en ti y nada más, me abrumo y no puedo sentir nada más que a ti-.

Sasuke sonrió ante eso, vaya, eso si que no se lo esperaba.

-Vale, entiendo. Cuando tome tu mano entonces debo cuidarte-.

-Eso no es a lo que me refiero-.

-Pero si quiero tomarte la mano, lo haré. Pero ahora tendré en mente que debo tener cuidado-.

-… Supongo que esta bien-.

Sakura se sonrojó cuando sintió que Sasuke apretaba el agarre de sus manos y la acercaba un poco más a su cuerpo, bueno, podría ser que realmente no fuera tan malo, porque estar junto a Sasuke, así, y sólo poder sentirlo a él.

Le gustaba.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hinata llevaba un rato esperando a que Naruto dijera lo que quisiera decir, pero él sólo comía ramen, era lindo verlo comer ramen, pero verlo con esa sonrisa le daba curiosidad, realmente deseaba saberlo. Una vez él termino su tercer plato de alimento la miro a los ojos.

-Hinata-chan… ¿Te enojarías si Sakura-chan sale con otro chico?-.

-Ahm… No… Si Sakura-chan es feliz con esa persona, enton-…-.

-¡Por eso te amo Hinata-chan!-.

Ella se sonrojó violentamente ante ello, pero finalmente opto por no decir ni hacer nada, estaba muy abrumada por el abrazo de Naruto, el rubio se separo después de un rato y se levantó de su silla.

-Veras… es que… Creo que al teme le gusta Sakura-chan-.

-¿Sasuke-san?-.

-Sip-.

-¿Sasuke Uchiha?-.

-Si-.

-¿Le gusta?-.

-¡Aja!-.

-Naruto-kun… sinceramente… creo que eso no es… muy…-.

-¡Te lo aseguro!-.

Hinata no le creía del todo, después de todo… se trataba de Sasuke Uchiha. Lo había conocido el verano de sus diecisiete años y de hecho lo había conocido de la peor forma posible. Él había estado en su habitación, porque ellos estudiaban en un internado, teniendo sexo con su compañera de cuarto. Realmente Hinata nunca espero verlo de nuevo, pero luego se había enamorado de Naruto y había sido toda una tragedia, en ese entonces, saber que él era el mejor amigo del rubio. Poco a poco comenzó a conocerlo… Sasuke Uchiha era un rompecorazones, él iba con cada chica diferente cada que quería y luego las dejaba, por otra chica. Era triste ver a las chicas enamoradas de él, porque él simplemente las quería para jugar un poco, eso no era justo. No lo odiaba, porque él era un buen amigo de Naruto, pero Sakura también le caía bien, no quería que fuera usada por él.

-Pero… ¿Y si no es así?-.

Naruto sonrió.

-Bueno… sino es así, le romperé la cara, no será la primera vez y probablemente tampoco la última. Pero sin duda no permitiré que lastime a mi sobrina-.

-Naruto-kun…-.

-Hinata-chan, ¿no es bueno confiar debes en cuando?-.

Ella dudo un poco, pero finalmente asintió.

-Si… es bueno… debes en cuando-.

-Además, confió en que Sasuke realmente se enamorara de Sakura-chan-.

Hinata sonrió, bueno, Sakura era realmente linda y el hecho de ser ciega daría confianza a Sasuke, de que ella no estaba interesada en él por su físico. Pero sobre todas las cosas, Sakura tenía un hermoso concepto del mundo, para ella la vida era hermosa y si ella le enseñaba a Sasuke… entonces sin duda podrían ver un hermoso paisaje.

-Ellos, verán algo hermoso-.

Naruto sonrió.

-Lo sé-.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Para el día siguiente, Sakura volvió a la oficina de Sasuke y ambos fueron a otro lugar, esta vez Sasuke escogió un lugar más aislado, la casa de sus padres, no hubiera escogido ese lugar si no hubiera sabido antes que ellos no estarían, no quería que conocieran a Sakura, al menos no ahora.

-Este lugar es tu casa… Woo… Parece asombroso, es muy grande-.

-Algo así-.

Sakura se acercó a lo que era el invernadero, volteo hacia atrás.

-¿Puedo entrar?-.

-Comeremos ahí-.

-¿De verdad? Hay muchos olores… Creo que hay…-.

-Mi madre cuida este lugar, va a gustarte-.

Sakura sonrió, se acercó a Sasuke y se coloco detrás de él, le cubrió los ojos con las manos y sonrió.

-Nee, Sasuke… ¿Qué puedes ver ahora?-.

-No puedo ver nada-.

-Error, ahora puedes ver mucho más, cuéntame, que es lo que puedes ver-.

-Sakura, si quitaras tus manos…-.

-Entonces perderías la hermosa vista que tienes ahora, vamos, Sasuke, mira lo que tienes a tu alrededor, es hermoso… todo es hermoso-.

Sasuke sonrió, pese a que realmente no podía ver nada, no era como Sakura, él no podía ver nada sin sus ojos. Entonces lo entendió, todo este tiempo, no había visto jamás a las chicas con las que había estado, siempre veía sus cuerpos, sus rostros, sus ojos, pero jamás veía más que eso, nunca sentía su calor o escuchaba sus voces, con que él se sintiera satisfecho le bastaba. Coloco las manos sobre las de Sakura, bien, quería ver justo como ella lo veía a él.

-Puedo sentir tu calor-.

-¿Sólo eso?-.

-No, tienes una piel bonita, muy cálida, como la de un niño… Nunca me había dado cuenta que tienes un ligero olor a pastel, hueles dulce-.

-¡Lo descubriste! Cerca de casa hay una pastelería, siempre que salgo me quedo un rato cerca, el olor se impregna en mi cuerpo, pero tú aún no lo notabas, ¿qué más puedes ver?-.

Sasuke la soltó, que más podía ver.

-Creo que hay una pequeña brisa-.

-Sip, viene de la entrada, afuera comenzó a hacer un poco de viento-.

-El olor de las flores… realmente es muy fuerte-.

Sakura sonrió.

-¿Qué más sientes?-.

Probablemente, esto último era lo más importante.

-Puedo sentir tus sentimientos fluir, detrás de mí-.

Sakura se sonrojó, lentamente lo soltó y Sasuke volteo a mirarla, le toco el rostro suavemente y le beso la punta de la nariz, Sakura elevo el rostro y sonrió.

-Aprobaste, has aprendido a mirar más haya de lo que pensabas-.

Sasuke cerró los ojos y la abrazó, luego abrió los ojos y sonrió, como lo había pensado, aún con los ojos abiertos o cerrados podía sentir más cerca a Sakura, probablemente debería de haber aprendido eso hace mucho tiempo atrás, de esa forma no habría lastimado a tantas personas como lo hizo ahora.

-No estas pensando en mi-.

-¿Eh?-.

Sakura hizo un ligero puchero.

-No sé lo que estas pensando… no piensas en mí-.

Sasuke soltó una ligera risita.

-Eres una chica muy caprichosa, ¿eh?-.

-Es obvio… después de todo yo… no lo diré… Después de todo tú aún no lo has dicho-.

Sakura alzó el rostro.

-Está bien si piensas en mí todo el tiempo… me gusta saber que piensas en mí-.

Sasuke entonces pensó, que probablemente este era su primer amor.

.

* * *

><p><em>Este es el primer amor de Sasuke… ¡A los 25! Bueno, bueno, ya había dicho que esta iba a ser una historia corta y ya me he dado cuenta que la duración es de 7 capítulos, así que estamos cerca del final.<em>

_Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo._

_Shao~ shao~_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todos pertenecen a su autor, Masashi Kishimoto.

**Summari: **Cupido pensó en el mejor castigo para alguien como él, y lo decidió, no iba a darle más amor. Porque Sasuke Uchiha ya no merecía ser amado.

* * *

><p><strong>::<strong>

**::**

**BELOVED**

_By: Yunmoon_

**.**

**.**

_**Capítulo 6 – Quiero verte**_

**::**

**::**

* * *

><p>Cuando Sakura llegó a casa ese día Naruto y Hinata se encontraban sentados en el sofá viendo una película, abrazados. Ella sonrió tiernamente para los dos y luego se fue escaleras arriba, no pudieron ignorar su sonrisa, la gran sonrisa que ella mostraba en su rostro infantil. Naruto sonrió ante eso y Hinata lo hizo poco después.<p>

-Creo que estaba con Sasuke-teme-.

-Ella se veía muy feliz-.

En la habitación de arriba Sakura terminaba de lavarse la cara, había sido un día extraño. Sasuke había sido… diferente. Había podido escuchar sus pensamientos, él la amaba, lo había pensado y sin duda él mismo no podía mentirse. Sasuke Uchiha enamorado de ella… vaya, no se lo esperaba, no así. Ella también sentía algo por él, pero… no sabía si estaba haciendo lo correcto o era mejor detener todo.

Ese ángel se lo había dicho tiempo atrás. Su ceguera no era coincidencia, perder la vista no era por una enfermedad, todo tenía que ver con su destino. Ese ángel le había dicho que en el mundo había un ser que la necesitaba, que necesitaba de ella, aún no entendía porque ciega, pero la necesitaba. Toda su vida decidió mantenerse tal y como estaba, pero al perder la vista también obtuvo otro tipo de 'visión'. Tal vez ella no podía ver con sus ojos, pero todos sus demás sentidos veían por ella, incluso su mentaba podía escuchar lo que los otros pensaban de ella. Si, había perdido la vista, pero no se había vuelto inútil o una molestia.

Pero ahora… ahora deseaba verlo.

No se trataba de alimentar su vanidad, ni nada similar. Simplemente deseaba verlo, pero tal vez sus pensamientos no eran los correctos. Ese ángel le había dicho que no tenía que ver, pero ella deseaba hacerlo. Quería verlo.

Soltó un suspiro y tomó la toalla que se encontraba a su costado, se secó la cara y soltó un grito cuando sintió unas manos en su cabello. Pero se calmo, conocía esa sensación. Era un sentimiento algo ambiguo, como de inseguridad pero paz, la sensación de algo desconocido pero que no puedes desconfiar. Ese ángel había vuelto, cuando volteo pudo verlo, era lo único que podía ver en toda la oscuridad que tenía al frente, sólo a ella.

-Tiempo sin vernos-.

Le dijo ella con una sonrisa, Sakura asintió.

-Sí, ha pasado tiempo… Ino-chan-.

Ese ángel miró a todos lados y finalmente enfoco su mirada en ella, era un ángel hermoso, ella había dicho que pertenecía al escuadrón de Cupido, Sakura no había entendido en ese entonces –hace como diez años- cuando habló con ella, pero ahora se imaginaba que Ino era un ángel del amor. Le quedaba.

-Sentí que querías verme, hace mucho que no sentía eso de ti. Dimo en qué puedo ayudarte-.

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior, no sabía como reaccionaría Ino ante lo que diría.

-Me he enamorado de alguien… y quiero verlo-.

Ino le miró con intensidad, provocándole un poco de inseguridad, pero luego sonrió con levedad y acaricio su cabello con suavidad. No sabía como interpretar sus acciones, ¿podría pensar que ella estaba aceptando su decisión o se compadecía de ella?

-Está bien, si tú quieres ver, entonces hazlo-.

-Pero dijiste que alguien necesitaba de mí-.

-Pero nunca te obligue a hacerlo, yo no puedo obligarte a hacer nada y además, tampoco seré quien termine tu amor-.

Oh, su amor. Que raro se escuchaba eso. Sakura se sonrojó lentamente, realmente amaba a Sasuke, no había duda de ello, después de todo, esta era la primera vez que quería terminar con esa obligación auto puesta, esa obligación que ella misma había deseado cumplir aunque nadie se lo hubiera pedido. Ino la soltó y encogiendo sus alas volteo, dándole la espalda.

-Supongo que… te vas-.

Soltó la pelirrosa, sin saber que más decir, Ino le miró con una sonrisa.

-Sí, me marcho. Pero supongo que podemos vernos alguna vez más… si no es en esta vida, será el día de tu muerte-.

Aunque la frase, en sí, era un poco escalofriante, Sakura sonrió, probablemente se verían el día de su muerte, Ino era un ángel, podría confiar en verla en otra vida.

-Cuando era humana… tuve la ilusión de tener un hijo, me hubiese gustado que fuera como tú-.

Dijo la rubia sin mirarla más, pero el comentario provoco que Sakura sonriera.

-Así que, Cupido se enojó un poco conmigo, dice que te estoy dando favoritismo. Es cierto, no puedo mentir, así que… nos vemos-.

Ella desapareció, el sentimiento intranquilo se fue y Sakura volvió a sentirse sola en esa habitación pequeña que era el baño. Tomó el teléfono que mantenía en el bolsillo derecho de sus jeans y marcó, con un nerviosismo inusual, varios números. A los pocos segundos una voz femenina le respondió.

_-'Clínica de la Doctora Tsunade'-._

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sasuke esperó, con paciencia, a que Sakura llegara a su despacho, a la hora de siempre a acompañarlo a la comida. Todo iba bien, hasta que la puerta se abrió y no fue Sakura la que entró, no se molesto en levantarse de su asiento, aunque la cortesía le reclamara eso.

-Sasuke-.

Soltando un suspiro de levantó de su asiento, al final la cortesía había ganado, no podía negarlo. Volteo a mirar la silla frente a él y ella se acercó, cruzo las piernas de forma sexy, como ella era, y le miró, con una sonrisa bastante extraña. Kim no era tierna, por eso se le hizo extraño encontrar ese tipo de mirada y sonrisa en ella.

-Pensé que no ibas a recibirme-.

-No se que hiciste con mi secretaría, pero pensaré que sólo te has metido en el momento que ella no estaba-.

-No… al parecer ella no sabe que ya no somos amantes, me ha dejado entrar sin preguntar nada-.

Era momento de decirle a su secretaría que sólo Sakura podía entrar a sus anchas a su oficina, después de todo era a la única que quería ver. Miró la hora en su reloj de muñeca, si no se equivocaba, Sakura estaba por llegar y ciertamente no quería que Kim y ella se encontraran. No conocía las intensiones de la pelinegra y no iba a permitir que le dijera o le hiciera algo a Sakura.

-No… no te voy a hacer perder el tiempo… me iré en un momento-.

Probablemente se estaba portando grosero, considerando que él había sido el único hijo de puta, sin duda se estaba comportando como un cabrón. Pero tampoco iba a ser amable y darle esperanzas de un regreso.

-Por favor date prisa-.

Ella asintió, se levantó de nuevo y tomó su mano, Sasuke estuvo apunto de retirarla hasta que la vio llorar, bien, bien, si era un cabrón pero hacer llorar a una mujer no era algo que él haría, al menos no así. Se sintió nervioso.

-Kim tú…-.

-Lo siento mucho. Lamento haber sido una guarra todo este tiempo y puede que no creas en mí pero… Pero yo te amo-.

Ella soltó su mano y salió de ahí, un suspiro pesado salió de sus labios, ella realmente no debía de amarlo, ese ángel había sido claro, nadie iba a amarlo, sólo iba a despertar deseo en las personas que le rodeaban. Al menos que…

¿Podría ser que Sakura fuera la elegida en su vida?

Por supuesto. Era eso. Sakura no podía verlo, Sakura no podía sentir deseo por él. Sakura era su elegida… y él ya estaba enamorado de ella, no había duda. Mierda, el descubrimiento no hizo más que aclarar sus sentimientos. Realmente estaba enamorado de ella. Muy, muy enamorado.

Sakura se mantenía en el margen de la puerta, sonrojada hasta la punta de los cabellos, escuchando las palabras mentales de Sasuke, en un principió se quiso ir al ver a ese linda morena salir de la oficina de Sasuke, al escucharla llamare a si misma su amante. Pero ahora… ahora no estaba segura de lo que quería hacer. Podía salir de ahí, al final Sasuke seguía divagando en sus pensamientos o podría entrar y decirle que ella también lo amaba.

Bueno, mejor se iba por la tercera. No hacer ninguna de las anteriores y dejarse llevar por la corriente, por las circunstancias.

-Ejem-.

Sasuke la miró, notándola, le sonrió inmediatamente y comenzó a encaminarse hacia ella. Eso le puso nerviosa, retrocedió, saliendo de la oficina, ya que había dejado la puerta abierta, Sasuke se detuvo al verla retroceder, no quería que retrocediera, quería que se acercara y luego abrazarla y si tenía oportunidad también besarla. De hecho, quería hacerle muchas más cosas y por la cara que tenía ella supo que Sakura estaba leyendo sus pensamientos.

-Yo… si estás ocupado… creo que… podemos… vernos otro día…-.

La secretaría, que mantenía una mirada indiscreta en ambos, sonrió con complicidad, Sasuke le mando una mirada nada agradable y ella volvió la vista a sus cosas. Enseguida volvió la mirada a Sakura, tomando su chaqueta, que estaba colgando del respaldo del sofá, salió y se encamino a Sakura, esta vez seguro y ella más nerviosa.

-Vamos-.

Fue todo lo que dijo mientras la tomaba del brazo y se la llevaba de ahí. Sakura le seguía el paso, con dificultad y nerviosismo, temblando como una hoja, en algún momento Sasuke se dio cuenta que hasta él estaba nervioso y cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraron supo que no había vuelta atrás.

Se había enamorado de ella, ¿y?

Sakura tembló con anticipación cuando fue encerrada en una de las paredes del ascensor, miró a Sasuke con duda y luego él la besó.

Lo hubiera rechazado, claro que lo hubiera hecho, después de todo él no había dicho me gustas o te quiero, simplemente la había atacado. Pero lo hubiera hecho si él no besara tan bien. Fue la primera vez que deseo ser besada más.

El contacto con otra persona siempre le pareció raro, ni que decir de los besos o algo tan pequeño como tomarse de las manos. Pero con Sasuke era natural, justo como ese beso. Sakura agradeció que él no hiciera el intento de profundizarlo, si él lo hubiera hecho Sakura hubiese llorado de pena y vergüenza y lo hubiera alejado de ella, sí, Sasuke le gustaba, pero, aunque tuviera veinte, no se sentía preparada para una relación tan alta e intima. Nunca había llegado tan lejos con nadie y los pensamiento del pelinegro la daban el mensaje claro que él quería llegar muy, muy lejos.

Cuando se separaron él la abrazó, pasó sus brazos por su cintura y la estrecho. Si él decía te amo ella iba a morir de vergüenza, no había duda.

-Te amo-.

Y sucedió, Sakura se sintió adormecida, nunca había sentido eso, pero el sentimiento de amor de Sasuke pasó a su cuerpo por la culpa de se abrazo, se sintió llena, cálida y satisfecha de amor. Alzó el rostro y cerrando los ojos esperó a que él la besara de nuevo, entendiendo el mensaje Sasuke lo hizo.

Y cuando las puertas se abrieron… se arrepintió un poco.

-¡Sasuke-Teme que mierda le estás haciendo a mi sobrina!-.

Hinata se sonrojó cuando la imagen de Sasuke y Sakura besándose llegó a sus pupilas, apartó la mirada y comenzó a mover los dedos de forma ingenua. Sasuke gruñó y se separó de Sakura, algunas personas alrededor decidieron mirar un poco y ver que tan verdadero era el grito de Naruto. Sakura se escondió detrás de la ancha espalda de Sasuke, esperando no ser descubierta, pero obviamente ya había sido descubierta.

-Tch, no le estoy haciendo nada… malo-.

Agregó al final al ver el rostro enrojecido de Naruto, soltó un nuevo bufido y tomó a Sakura de los hombros, sacándola de detrás de si. La chica, sonrojada y nerviosa, saludo con una sonrisita tímida a su tío y a Hinata, Hinata le devolvió la sonrisa tímida, Naruto seguía concentrado en matar con la mirada a Sasuke.

-Como te atreves… ¡A abusar de mi so-…!-.

-¡Yo no he abusado de tu sobrina! Además, nosotros estamos saliendo-.

Naruto abrió la boca, cuando Sasuke 'salía' con alguien él jamás decía 'saliendo', Sasuke solía decir que tenía un buen polvo o que era su compañera de sexo, nunca decía… saliendo.

-Sa-sa-sa-sa-…-.

-¡Saliendo! Aprende a hablar, idiota-.

Sakura se sonrojó, no recordaba haber aceptado salir con Sasuke, pero tampoco es como si estuviera en desacuerdo. Hinata soltó una risita al ver a Naruto abrir y cerrar la boca varias veces, luego Naruto decidió simplemente cerrar la boca y mirar a Sakura.

-¿Es verdad?-.

Todos la miraron, incluso los mirones que no tenían nada que ver con ellos.

-Sí…-.

Soltó con voz baja y con vergüenza.

Y después de un 'flash' supieron que ellos no serían los únicos en saber la noticia.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Tsunade miró las placas con mirada analítica, como veía, realmente si que había solución, al parecer no era un problema grave, al menos aún era reparable, con él tiempo las pupilas de ella se habían cerrado hasta el punto que no permitía entrar nada de luz a la retina, con una operación ella recuperaría la vista, sí.

Tsunade le explico todo eso y mucho más, las complicaciones de la operación, lo que pasaría si la operación era efectiva o si no había cambios. Todo fue procesado por ella y al final decidió aceptarlo, iban a hacerle un cambio de cornea, al parecer ahora podían ponerle corneas artificiales que eran incluso mejores que hacer un trasplante de ellas.

De cualquier forma, la Doctora Tsunade había sido clara, la operación tenía más probabilidades de salir efectiva, no era una operación difícil y hoy en día era, incluso, una operación común. Cuando Sakura salió de ahí fue recibida por un montón de reporteros y flash, el barbullo la aturdió en primer lugar, después de un rato tomó el control de sus sentidos y huyó de todos esos reporteros. Sí, había tenido un poco de miedo, no estaba acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención de tantas personas, mucho menos cuando ellos le preguntaban que desde cuando era la novia de Sasuke Uchiha o le atacaban con preguntas de: ¿Qué fue lo que Sasuke Uchiha vio en ti?

Ni ella misma sabía eso.

Cuando llegó a casa cerró la puerta con seguro, cerró las ventanas y bajó las cortinas. Por fin, un poco de descanso. Naruto no tardía en llegar y Hinata, hasta donde sabía, había regresado a casa pero volvería pronto con ellos. Ella le dijo que Neji estaba relajado con su relación, al parecer una bonita castaña se le había metido en los ojos y aunque no era nada serio, como lo que ella mantenía con Sasuke, podría resultar una bonita relación entre ellos. Ciertamente, Sakura estaba feliz por él.

Pero eso no es lo que le tenía preocupada. Se alistó después de varios minutos y soltando un suspiro salió por el patio, huyo de casa cubriéndose el cabello, lo que más le delataba, y una vez fuera tomó un taxi que la llevó al lugar indicado. Entró al pequeño café y busco con la mirada a la persona, la encontró en una mesa retirada con un vaso de agua en las manos. Se acercó y una vez llegó a su lado se quitó el gorro y mostró su larga cabellera rosada.

-Lamento la tardanza-.

La pelinegra asintió simplemente.

-No te preocupes, siéntate-.

Sakura hizo lo que ella le pidió, se sentó frente a la chica y espero a que dijera algo, pero ella no dijo nada por un largo rato, poniéndole nerviosa.

-Tú… que es lo que…-.

-Amo a Sasuke-.

Sakura cerró la boca, ella se había declarado a Sasuke el mismo día que el chico había dicho que la amaba, realmente se sentía un poco mal por la pelinegra que tenía enfrente, porque ella pensaba que Sakura merecía a Sasuke y Sakura no estaba muy seguro de eso. En comparación de la pelinegra, Sakura no había luchado tanto.

-Por ello… por favor… por favor…-.

-Yo no v-…-.

-Hazlo feliz-.

Dijo ella y Sakura sintió un poco de remordimiento.

-Yo no…-.

-No quiero que me digas nada, realmente no me importa quedarme con él. Si él esta bien contigo… entonces por mi bien… Eso era todo, gracias por escucharme-.

Y ella se fue.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Salir con Sasuke fue su mejor decisión, no había duda. Sasuke, contra todas sus predicciones, era gentil, amable y muy cariñoso, extremadamente celoso y muy, muy amoroso. Sasuke le sorprendió de más de una forma, el pelinegro le abraza en público, le tomaba la mano, le besaba el rostro y algunas veces los labios, no era tan descarado, de hecho, era justo lo necesario. Siempre que salían era caballeroso sin llegar a ser tan arcaico, era agradable y divertido, no al extremo de su tío Naruto.

Era una combinación perfecta de lo que a ella le gustaba, ni muy amargo ni muy dulce, simplemente perfecto, con el toque perfecto de sal y especias.

Incluso sabía cocinar, realmente Sasuke era extraordinario. Ahora lo entendía, porque había tenía tantas chicas llorando para no ser abandonas por él. Sí, ella lo sabía, en los últimos días le había pedido a Kim que le hablara de Sasuke y ella había aceptado. Kim le contó sobre ese lado del pelinegro que –seguramente- él nunca le hablaría. Era un poco… extraño, saber que el chico había sido el tipo de persona que usualmente se llamaba como 'mata mujeres', era extraño porque Sasuke siempre se había mostrado muy correcto con ella. Pero un comentario de Hinata le dio a entender que Kim no mentía.

Pese a ello, Sakura no dejo de confiar en Sasuke, si, probablemente el pelinegro fue así, pero Sakura era fiel creyente de que las personas podían cambiar y que algunas tenían un lado que sólo se mostraba con algunas personas. No es que fuera narcisista, pero creía que, de alguna forma, ella había logrado ese cambió en el pelinegro.

Estaba feliz.

Hoy Sasuke le había invitado a su casa, no muy segura, ella había ido después de tener su cita para los últimos chequeos para su operación. Todo iba mejor de lo pensado, si todo seguía así su operación sería la próxima semana, por fin podría ver a Sasuke, eso era algo que deseaba.

Cuando llegó a casa del pelinegro él la recibió con una sonrisa y un besó casto, le gustaba que le besara, Sasuke era limpio y experto, sabía hasta donde besar y tocar, y siempre preguntaba a ella lo que quería, le gustaba. Entró a la casa del chico y miro todo a su alrededor, se sentía curiosa de saber como vivía un soltero, no, de saber como vivía Sasuke Uchiha.

-¿Quieres algo de tomar? ¿Un café, té?-.

Sakura soltó una risita y pidió el té. El chico asintió y la dejó sola en la sala, Sakura no tardo nada en seguirle. La cocina de Sasuke era pequeña, después de todo era un departamento, pero era espaciosa, incluso para dos personas, él sirvió agua en una tetera y la calentó, mientras dejaban eso él volteo a verla y comenzaron a tener una trivial conversación.

-La primera vez que comimos juntos te llevaste una de mis piezas de sushi, no lo he olvidado-.

-Lo siento… es que parecías un poco distraído y molesto, quería distraerte un poco-.

Sasuke le acarició el cabello y se acercó para besarla, la tetera hizo un sonidito que obligó al chico a separarse y mirar hacia esa dirección, Sakura soltó una risita al ver su ceño fruncido, el chico se dirigió a la dichosa tetera, la sacó del fuego y comenzó a preparar un té rojo.

Volvieron a la sala después de unos minutos, Sakura se recargó en él y Sasuke pasó un brazo rodeando sus hombros y luego comenzó a acariciar su espalda, de arriba abajo, una suave caricia que provocó un estado de aturdimiento en Sakura.

-Sakura-.

-Hmm-.

-Te amo-.

Ella se sonrojó y ocultó la cabeza en su pecho.

-Yo también… te amo-.

Sasuke sonrió, la separó de su cuerpo y la pegó al sofá, ella le miró con duda y él sintió que, sino se controlaba, iba a hacer algo malo. Bueno, que podía hacer, ella le atraía demasiado, era difícil no pensar en tener relaciones sexuales, Sakura le atraía mucho, era demasiado linda para su propio bien.

Sakura podía escucharlo todo y se sonrojó más y más, cuando los labios del pelinegro se pegaron a los suyos algo extraño pasó, la voz mental de Sasuke se detuvo y de repente ya no podía escucharlo. Se asustó, sí, se asustó mucho, entre el besó húmedo y cálido que Sasuke le daba no podía saber en que pensaba, no sabía si ella besaba bien o si lo estaba arruinando, era muy angustiante.

Pero era así como debía de ser.

Lo sabía, era consciente de ello, y entonces se dio cuenta de la realidad, una relación real es una en la que no siempre estás segura, a veces tendrás miedo de saber que es lo que piensa tu pareja de ti, no siempre sabrás lo que ella piensa y eso podría darte miedo. Pero era natural, el amor era así.

El sentimiento de inseguridad la inundo y se abrazó al cuello de Sasuke, él sonrió mientras la abrazaba de la cintura y la apoyaba más contra el respaldo del sofá.

Pero no, no iba a hacerlo en ese lugar.

Lentamente se separó de ella, dejó la frente pegada a la de ella y comenzó a hablar.

-Lo siento Sakura… pero no puedo hacerlo aquí. Yo… no soy una persona pura ni tengo sentido de la castidad… yo he traído a muchas chicas aquí… pero no voy a tratarte como ninguna otra… lo prometo-.

Sakura lo sabía, sabía que Sasuke había tenido demasiadas amantes y que muchas de ellas ahora tenían una vida lejos, muy lejos de él. Y también sabía que Sasuke no mentía, que él no iba a usarla y luego desecharla, por eso no le importaba tener relaciones en ese lugar.

-No tienes que…-.

-Sí, tengo que. Ven… ven conmigo-.

Él se separó de ella y con un movimiento limpió la cargó con ambas manos al mejor estilo nupcial, Sakura no se quejó, no tenía ganas y de hecho eso se sentía muy bien. Ni siquiera le importó que todos los del edificio los vieran, ni siquiera que, llegando a la salida del lugar, los transeúntes se quedaran mirándolos más tiempo del necesario. Sasuke la metió en su auto y ella pensó que tal vez él querría hacerlo ahí, pero estaba equivocada, entre beso y beso el pelinegro arranco el vehículo y comenzó a andar a ve a saber donde.

Sakura se impresiono cuando sintió esa presencia, esa aura… era la casa del pelinegro.

Con una maniobra extraña Sasuke la sacó del auto, aún cargándola con ambas manos entraron a la casa, fue hasta ese momento que él al dejó en el suelo, la imagen del hall se pintó en su mente, una gran entrada, probablemente de doble puerta, algún adornos y un jarrón antiguo, el jarrón tenía flores, rosas, blancas tal vez, Sasuke le sonrió con simpleza y varios pasos se hicieron escuchar, Sakura se puso nerviosa.

-Bienvenido a casa, Sasuke-sama-.

-¿Dónde están mis padres?-.

-Ellos están en la sala, tomando el té-.

-Bien-.

Las empleadas no parecían muy convencidas de dejarlos pasar y una de ellas pensó si era correcto que Sasuke la llevará, contando que sus padres no estaban solos. Cuando llegó a la sala Sakura se dio cuenta por qué los padres de Sasuke no estaban solos, ahí adentro, en esa gran sala, habían como siete personas, y dos de ellas se le hicieron familiares. Fue las risitas disimuladas de dos de esas personas que le hicieron sonrojar y ponerse un poco atrás del pelinegro.

Pero Sasuke aún se veía muy confiado.

-Sasuke, hijo, no sabía que vendrías hoy con…-.

Comenzó a hablar una mujer, de voz angelical, muy agradable, Sakura se imagino que se trataba de la madre del chico.

-Buenas noches, padre, madre, amigos-.

Muchas voces se hicieron oír, Sakura se puso más nerviosa cuando Sasuke camino al centro de la habitación, entre esas siete personas, su frustración aumentaba, podía escuchar lo que todas esas personas pensaban de ella, muchas pensaban que era raro verla tomada de la mano de Sasuke y que, al parecer, el rumor que había salido en una revista hace ya varios días era cierto. Había que recordar que ella y Sauske y habían sido retratados por la prensa y reconocidos como una pareja oficial. Una de las personas que la conocía sonrió a ellos y dirigió su mirada a ella.

-Es un placer verte de nuevo, Sakura-.

-El placer también es mío, Kushina-san, Minato-san-.

-Oh, hija, ya sabes que puedes decirme tía-.

Sakura asintió y luego Sasuke apretó su mano.

Ahora iba la bomba, pensó ella.

-Madre, padre… amigos. Hoy he venido a visitarlos porque… quiero presentarles a Sakura, Haruno Sakura, mi novia y… mi futura esposa-.

Sakura no salía del asombro. ¿Había dicho esposa? ¡Y cuando se le había propuesto! Muchos parecieron notar el desconcierto de Sakura, incluso el propio Sasuke, pero el muy cabrón sólo sonrió y se inclino hacia ella. No, imposible… él no pensara en… Pero lo hizo, Sasuke se arrodillo frente a ella y con una sonrisa más que preciosa soltó la dichosa bomba.

-Sakura… se mi esposa-.

No tenía por qué ser una sorpresa, pero era obvio que ella aceptó.

.

* * *

><p><em>¡Por fin! Un nuevo capitulo de Beloved. Ufff… es muy triste saber que el próximo será el final.<em>

_Gracias a todos por sus reviews, ¡Yunmoon se los agradece! Y espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado, me esforcé a escribirlo y hacerlo tan romántico y lindo como pudiera, después de todo el final tiene muchas sorpresas._

_Espero tener el capitulo pronto, de hecho tratare de tenerlo para el final de esta seman._

_Nos leeremos pronto._

_Shao~ shao~_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todos pertenecen a su autor, Masashi Kishimoto.

**Summari: **Cupido pensó en el mejor castigo para alguien como él, y lo decidió, no iba a darle más amor. Porque Sasuke Uchiha ya no merecía ser amado.

* * *

><p><strong>::<strong>

**::**

**Yunmoon projects**

Presenta:

**BELOVED**

**.**

**.**

_**Capítulo 7 – Mi más amada**_

**::**

**::**

* * *

><p>Si, pronto la bomba fue soltada también en los medios.<p>

Que sorpresa fue saber que el tan amado playboy, Uchiha Sasuke, ahora iba a sentar cabeza con una linda universitaria pelirrosa heredera de una gran fortuna, la fortuna Haruno, ni más ni menos que Haruno Sakura, la única hija de los Haruno, al parecer nadie sabía que era ciega porque nada de eso había salido en los medios, cosa que agradecía la propia chica y el mismo Sasuke, no quería que pensaran que se casaba con ella por lastimaba, porque no era así, realmente la amaba.

La sensación de luna de miel duró tanto como él pensaba. Las cosas cambiaron y el cambió le gustó. Regresó a vivir a la casa de sus padres, vendiendo ese departamento que le traía recuerdos de su vida como un cabrón, poco después encontró otro, más cerca de su oficina y de la universidad de Sakura, ella estaba feliz también, ya que en ese nuevo departamento Sasuke si la besaba más y ya no sentía el remordimiento de tratarla como una más, aunque aún no habían llegado al sexo. Sí, las cosas iban bien.

Hasta que otra cosa sucedió.

¿Cuándo conocería a los padres de ella? Más pronto de lo que pensó. No había duda.

Como ese día, en el que había decidido juguetear con Sakura en la casa que ella compartía con el idiota de Naruto. El jugueteo de besarla detrás de las orejas y tocarle la espalda debajo de la blusa era algo que le excitaba. Pero toda la excitación se le fue cuando un 'ah' salió de la boca de una mujer y un 'Hum' salió de la boca de un hombre, al saberse observado se separó de Sakura y miró al frente, la chica se levantó nerviosa y él lo hizo poco después.

-Papá, mamá. ¡Bienvenidos!-.

Sin duda alguna Sasuke se puso todo recto e hizo una reverencia ligera, mierda, atrapado jugando al pervertido con su novia y sus padres lo descubrían. Se sentía como un adolescente, siendo atrapado con las manos en la masa. Sakura se acercó a sus padres mientras estos la recibían con un abrazo y un beso. Luego a él le tocó ser fulminado por la mirada del hombre mayor.

-Uchiha Sasuke… ¿cierto?-.

-Muchos gusto señor, señora-.

Ella fue más amable ya que le miraba con curiosidad, Sakura se veía nerviosa, al parecer su padre estaba pensando en matarlo, en el mejor de los casos.

-El gusto es nuestro, querido. Nuestra hija habló mucho de ti y… estuvimos un poco… confusos cuando supimos sobre vuestra boda…-.

-Esperábamos una proposición formal señor Uchiha-.

-Papá…-.

-Tiene razón señor, me disculpo. Mañana vendré con mis padres-.

-Oh, eso sería encantador, ¿qué tal por eso de las dos? Es una buena hora para el té-.

-Claro, entonces a las dos será-.

Sakura estaba un poco disgustada por toda esa charla, no estaban en el siglo pasado ni nada similar, pero bueno, al menos su padre había apartado esos pensamientos de dejarla viuda antes del matrimonio. Como era de esperar una vez terminada la conversación Sasuke hizo ademán de levantarse para irse, Sakura se levantó también para acompañarlo a la salida, aún se sentía avergonzada por la conversación que él y sus padres habían mantenido.

-No tienes que venir-.

-Tengo que. Tu padre podría pensar que no estoy siendo serio contigo-.

-Pero eres serió y yo lo sé, ¿no basta con eso?-.

-Basta mucho, pero quiero casarme contigo y estar bien con tu familia, entonces necesito la aprobación de tus padres, aún eres menor de edad-.

-Pronto cumpliré los 21-.

-¿Cuándo?-.

-Uhm… cuatro meses…-.

-¿Sabes cuando vamos a casarnos?-.

-Tú decides todo por tu cuenta, cuando comenzamos salir, cuando me pediste matrimonio… ¿Cuándo quiere casarse el señor conmigo?-.

Sasuke sonrió, si, sabía que su forma de ser era bastante imponente, le gustaba imponer sus decisiones a la gente, pero con Sakura… quería que todo fuera rápido, espero mucho por poder enamorarse de alguien, realmente no quería perder el tiempo en poder llamarla amor y formar una familia con ella. Sakura le miró sin saber que pensaba, desde el día que él le había pedido matrimonio había perdido la habilidad de leer los pensamientos de él, no sabía la razón, pero se imaginaba que se debía al amor y la conmoción que le hacía sentir cada segundo en el que estaban juntos.

-Espero que sea antes de esa fecha… realmente quiero estar contigo mucho más tiempo-.

Sakura soltó una risita.

-Yo también… aunque antes de tener hijos… espero terminar de estudiar-.

-Lo harás, de eso no dudes-.

Se dieron un delicado beso y luego él se fue. Soltando un suspiro volvió a la sala, sabía que se esperaba una larga charla con sus padres. Después de todo muchas cosas habían pasado en su ausencia. Al ver el rostro de su padre, supo que tampoco iba a ser una plática muy agradable.

-Siéntate-.

Demandó él apenas puso un pie adentro, ella obedeció.

-Supimos de tu boda por una revista… nos hubiera gustado que nos lo dijeras tú, Sakura-.

Empezó su madre.

-Bueno yo…-.

-Creo que te estás precipitando, llevas aquí poco menos de tres meses, realmente creo que es precipitado-.

Sakura sonrió, ella nunca pensó eso, porque realmente sentía que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

-Yo lo amo. Más que nada. Así que no creo que sea precipitado-.

Su madre soltó un suspiro, su padre seguía realmente serió, quería decirles que Sasuke no le había obligado a nada, pero antes necesitaba que su padre exteriorizara su opinión para que ella pudiera rebatirlo.

-Sí así lo crees, entonces no hay nada que decir-.

Finalizó su padre y ella estuvo sorprendida.

-¿Re-realmente?-.

-Sí. Confió en que sabrás que es lo mejor para ti y si Uchiha Sasuke lo es, entonces por mi no hay problema-.

Estaba sorprendida, pero estaba feliz, así que sin más, abrazó a sus padres. Su padre carraspeo durante el abrazo y ella se separó de ambos.

-Aún quiero que él venga, sino lo hace me haré creer que no está siendo serio-.

Sakura soltó una risita, justo lo que le estaba diciendo Sasuke, su padre podría creer que no era serio.

-Él vendrá… no duden de eso-.

Su madre entonces sonrió.

-¿Cómo le conociste? ¿Cómo él se declaró? ¿Cómo se enamoraron?-.

Sakura sonrió.

-Le conocí en la oficina, trabaja con el tío Naruto. Bueno, me presentó a toda la familia, incluso Kushina-san y Minato-san estaban ahí, luego se hinco y…-.

-¡Ah! Eso es tan tierno, ¿no querido?-.

Su padre ya ni siquiera estaba ahí, las dos soltaron una risita.

-¿Y?-.

-Ni siquiera parecía una pregunta, parecía una petición, 'se mi esposa'. Fue… extraño… pero le dije que si. Yo lo amo, nunca había sentido esto, es… algo tan extraño, creo que ahora entiendo porque papá y tú quieren estar juntos por siempre-.

Su madre sonrió, esas palabras nunca iba a olvidarlas, ni en los dos años siguientes, mientras Sakura florecía como una flor.

-Ya veo. Entonces, espero que todo vaya bien, ¿Cuándo será la boda? Ya que todo quiere ser precipitado…-.

Sakura soltó una risita.

-No lo sé… pero creo que será pronto, él quiere que nos casemos antes que cumpla los veintiuno-.

-Oh. ¿No querrá tener hijos pronto, o si?-.

-No, no. Para nada. Él dijo que primero debo terminar la escuela-.

-Bien, si él se negara yo me negare a firmar el permiso matrimonial-.

-Mamá, no te preocupes, Sasuke es todo lo que quiero, lo que necesito, lo que… amo-.

Una madre sabe cuando una hija esta siendo imprudente o descuidada, Sakura en ese momento mostraba todo lo que una madre debería de notar para sentirlo y prevenirla. Pero una madre también sabía cuando su hija muestra que está totalmente enamorada. Sakura era descuidada, pero a su vez era condenadamente feliz. Sin duda tenía que dejarla ir.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Tsunade sabe que la operación irá bien, mira por última vez la radiografía y sonríe, aunque sabe que la pelirrosa no puede verla. Se levanta de su asiento y se dirige a ella.

-Todo irá bien. La operación podemos llevarla acabo dentro de dos semanas-.

Sakura sonríe, antes de la boda, realmente espera que todo vaya bien. Sasuke ha ido con sus padres, la conversación de ese día sigue fresca en su mente, sus padres realmente fueron un poco rudos al principio, pero en algún momento todo fue diferente y sus padres parecían buenos amigos. Fue tan raro que aún ahora Sakura no entendía bien que pasaba.

-Voy a casarme dentro de un mes-.

Tsunade ha visto los diarios y en alguna plana de ellos ha visto la noticia, así que eso no le sorprende, suelta una risita y camina de regreso a su asiento, hoy en día sería más difícil mantener en secreto algo como eso, además, la rubia también conoce a Sasuke Uchiha y aunque Sasuke no sea de su total agrado acepta que ha hecho una buena elección al elegir casarse con Sakura Haruno, puede que no la conozca, pero esa pelirrosa parece amable y buena, no como todas las tipejas con las que se había mentido ese chico durante todo ese tiempo.

-¿Me imagino que quieres ver antes de esa fecha?-.

-Sí, no he visto a Sasuke nunca… él… Se quien es él, se como es, pero… también quiero verlo…-.

-Lo entiendo. Haremos que esto funcione, prometo que podrás verlo, Sakura-.

Ciertamente aún no estaba segura de realmente querer recuperar la vista, pero… Pero poder verlo y comprobar todos esos rumores es algo que suena fantástico. Sakura sabe que no es superficial, pero no deja de ser una chica, una chica que a veces quería ser una chica normal, pero que la necesidad de ser de utilidad para otra persona siempre había sido su prioridad. Hoy su prioridad era Sasuke, él y tener una vida normal. Cuando estaba con Sasuke se sentía diferente, se sentía normal, con él no podía sentir lo que le rodeaba ni leerle la mente cuando pensara en ella. Sakura siempre se había considerado diferente, pero ahora se consideraba normal y amada.

-Gracias, Tsunade-sama-.

-No tienes que agradecerme, al menos no ahora-.

La rubia le sonrió y Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa. Realmente las cosas iban bien tal y como estaban, realmente se sentía bien.

-Me marcho-.

-Nos veremos el lunes para comenzar con los preparativos-.

-Bien, hasta el lunes-.

Sakura salió del lugar y soltó un suspiro, aún se sentía nerviosa, la operación no tenía altos riesgos, pero no podía evitar no ponerse nerviosa, iba a ver de nuevo, ya había olvidado como se veían muchas cosas, no recordaba como era el color de su cabello, ni siquiera recordaba como era el color rojo o la forma que tenía un auto. Ese tipo de cosas las había olvidado.

¿Realmente también pensaba dejar su obligación de ayudar a esa persona? Esa había sido su razón todo ese tiempo, vivir para ayudar a alguien quien ella no conocía. Pero… un momento. Sasuke no confiaba en nadie que lo miraba, pero había confiado en ella porque no podía ver, porque no quedaba enamorada de su belleza, ella se había enamorado de Sasuke… ¿Sasuke podría ser ese ser al que tenía que salvar?

Pero ella no fue quien se enamoro primero de Sasuke, lo fue aquella otra chica, Kim se había enamorado primero de Sasuke, ella también pudo salvarlo, pero Sasuke no confiaba en ella. Sasuke le había elegido. ¿Era sólo por su falta de visión? Si era así, tal vez lo mejor era nunca recuperar la vista.

Si la recuperaba y se enamoraba de la belleza de Sasuke, entonces eso le decepcionaría a ella como a él, tal vez lo mejor era no ver nunca, no con sus ojos, sus sentidos seguían siendo su guía y cuando estaba con él, Sasuke era su mapa. Era así de sencillo y verdadero. Pero… quería verlo, quería aprender a amarlo todo de él como él la amaba a ella. ¿Realmente era malo ver? No: No era malo ver, era malo amarlo sólo por ser atractivo y millonario. Sasuke le entendería, estaba segura de ello.

Porque se amaban, Sasuke no se casaría con alguien sólo porque ese alguien no puede mirarlo, eso no es sano. Sasuke era diferente a cualquiera.

Ella era diferente de cualquiera.

Debía de dejar de pensar de forma deprimente cuando la boda había sido programada tan pronto. Se casarían pronto.

Iban a estar juntos.

-¡Sakura-chan!-.

Ella se estremeció un poco, se detuvo y sintió una mano en su hombro.

-¿Tío Naruto?-.

-¡Sakura-chan estuviste apunto de caer!-.

-¿Ca-caer?-.

-Sakura-chan… ¿estás bien?-.

Estaba bien, pero se sentía un poco cansada. Asintió levemente y sintió como Naruto la jalaba del brazo y la abrigaba bajo un abrazo fuerte y cariñoso, esos abrazos que siempre le habían gustado. Cerró los ojos, no es que pudiera ver, y sintió las suaves caricias de su tío en su espalda.

-¿Bien ahora?-.

-Sí… mejor-.

Sakura pudo leer sus pensamientos, Naruto no estaba contento con su boda repentina, tampoco estaba feliz de que Sasuke hubiera sido tan descarado, pero hubo un pensamiento que no pudo leer, el pensamiento que realmente perturbaba a su tío. Sabía que tenía que ver con Hinata, pero Sakura no entendía de qué forma.

-Tío Naruto… ¿pasa algo con Hinata-san?-.

Naruto pareció desconcertado, luego soltó un suspiro.

-Siempre sabes lo que pasaba por mi cabeza, empiezo a creer que eres psíquica-.

Sakura soltó una suave risa.

-Tal vez-.

-Hinata-chan y yo nos vamos a Nueva York-.

-¿Eh?-.

Sakura se sorprendió, nunca se hubiera esperado eso.

-¿Por… por qué?-.

Naruto estaba nervioso, Sakura lo sabía pero no dijo nada, no quería ponerlo aún más.

-Sakura-chan… yo amo a Hinata-chan como nada, ella es mi vida-.

Sakura tembló, amarla como a la vida, eso sonaba tan… tenebroso. Si esa persona se iba del lado de su tío, ¿él moriría? La sensación de vació fue demasiada para que Sakura pudiera ignorarla.

-Yo deseaba quedarme… no me importa tener que enfrentarme a su familia, pero ella tiene miedo… de que su padre nos separe… Ella dijo que lo mejor es que nos casemos haya… porque… no estamos seguros, pero al parecer… Hinata-chan… puede estar embarazada-.

Sakura abrió la boca sorprendida. Oh. Ahora lo entendía, si los padres de Hinata se enteraban del embarazo… sin duda alguna iban a matar a Naruto, él había prometido no hacerle nada de nada.

-¿Desde cuando?-.

-Tuvimos… uhm… eso, hace menos de una semana… Hinata-chan se ha sentido rara, dice que su familia… ha tenido ese tipo de problemas… ya… ya sabes…-.

-Oh… entonces no es nada seguro-.

-No, pero… por cualquier cosa nos iremos haya, mis padres tienen un par de negocios ahí, Hinata-chan… fue sustituida por Hanabi-chan, así que… realmente no tenemos cosas que hacer en Japón… ¡Bueno, tú eres muy importante para mi! Pero se que Sasuke-teme va a cuidarte-.

Tsuna soltó una ligera carcajada, decirle a su tío Naruto sobre su operación hubiera causado problemas, las únicas personas que lo sabían ahora eran sus padres, así que estaba bien.

-Bueno, espero que todo se arregle-.

-También sobre tu boda… Sakura-chan… ¿No crees que…?-.

-¿Es repentino? No, a mi me parece perfecto-.

Naruto soltó un suspiro y Sakura supo que a él le seguía pareciendo repentino, pero confiaba en sus decisiones.

-Bueno, tengo que irme, pero nos vemos luego, ¿si?-.

-Claro-.

-Adiós, Sakura-chan-.

Mientras Naruto se iba con una sonrisa, se imagino un futuro donde tendría un hijo. Dentro de cinco años, mientras viera a su pequeña Sakura, se daría cuenta lo feliz que realmente era.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

La boda iba bien, la operación sería pasado mañana. Sakura estaba nerviosa. Todavía faltaba el pastel y el vestido, aunque ya se había hecho una cita con una modista para ir la próxima semana. Su madre, Mikoto y Kushina le estaban ayudando con todo, después de todo ninguna de las tres quiso que Sasuke contratara a una especialista en el tema.

Sakura logró salir de todos los disturbios de la boda y llegó al departamento que, prácticamente, compartía con Sasuke. Desde el día que había hablado con Naruto no lo había visto y su padre había vuelto al extranjero dejando a su madre con ella. Cuando llegó sintió la presencia de Sasuke sus sentidos se vieron absorbidos y se quedó quieta, como siempre hacía cada vez que el pelinegro estaba cerca, poco después sintió las manos de este en su cintura y soltó un suspiro ligero.

-Debemos de arreglar este problemas, siempre que estoy contigo pareces… tensa-.

Luego de decir eso el moreno soltó una risita. Sakura infló los mofletes.

-Ya sabes porque me pongo así…-.

-Sí, sí… Incluso me parece divertido, pero supongo que tú lo sabes-.

Sakura deseo verlo, pero sólo pudo enfocar su mirada en donde provenía el calor de su cuerpo. Se recargó en su pecho y soltó un suspiro, no era un suspiro de enamoramiento, era un suspiro pesado, como si fuera a decir algo que no quisiera decir.

-No lo sé-.

-Puedes leer mis pensamientos… cuando pienso en ti-.

-Sobre eso… el amor es tenebroso-.

Sasuke alzó una ceja ante eso y la miró.

-¿A qué te refieres?-.

-Desde que supe que te amaba… ya no puedo leer tus pensamientos. No sé lo que piensas de mi, eso… da miedo-.

Sasuke se sintió conmovido por lo dicho, besó la coronilla de la chica y soltó un suspiro.

-Eso es normal. No saber lo que piensa una persona de ti. El sentir miedo de lo que piensa la persona que amas de ti. Todo eso es normal-.

-¿Tú tienes miedo, Sasuke?-.

-Siempre-.

Sakura soltó una risita.

-Ya veo… entonces… es normal-.

-Muy normal-.

Sakura se pegó más al cuerpo de Sasuke, alzó el rostro y cerró los parpados. El pelinegro sonrió ante ello, se inclinó un poco, acarició su nariz con los labios y luego atacó su boca. Su linda y pequeña boca. Le abrió los labios con la boca de forma lenta, la pelirrosa se estremeció cuando sintió la lengua entrar en su boca, el corazón le latió en la garganta y sintió que tenía piernas de gelatina. Sakura sintió que le estaba absorbiendo el alma en ese beso. Ni siquiera sentía que estaba perdiendo el aliento, estaba muy concentrada en ese beso. Sus labios se despegaron lentamente, la presión se sentía en la cabeza le había dejado aturdida, a ella tanto como a Sasuke.

Podría decirse, que fue el mejor beso de su vida.

-Normal-.

Dijo una vez más antes de besarla de nuevo. Sakura sintió como le recogía las piernas, iban a la habitación, no había duda. Ella ni siquiera era muy consciente, sólo se dejaba llevar por todo.

-Estoy… asustada-.

Fue lo que dijo Sakura cuando ya no tenía la blusa y se encontraba recostada bajo el cuerpo de Sasuke. Sasuke detuvo todos sus movimientos.

-Me detendré-.

-No… esto no me asusta, yo también quiero tener… hacer el amor contigo-.

Sasuke le miró sin entender, lentamente se separó de ella, pero las manos de Sakura le retuvieron justo antes de separar sus cuerpos. Realmente no podía entenderla.

-No entiendo-.

-Me asusta… el que no puedas recibir todo… todo mi amor-.

Sasuke sintió como su corazón se detenía por breves segundos.

-Lo siento, siento tu amor-.

Sakura sonrió.

-Bien, entonces no lo olvides-.

En toda esa noche y parte del día siguiente Sasuke no lo olvidó. No lo olvido mientras la besaba y tampoco lo olvido mientras ella le entregaba su virginidad.

Nunca lo iba a olvidar.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

-No habrás los ojos. La luz que entra en la habitación es leve, pero podría marearte si abres los ojos inmediatamente. La operación se llevó acabo hace menos de cinco horas, así que puede que no veas nada aún-.

Sakura asintió ante lo dicho, sintió como la venda se desprendía lentamente de sus parpados.

-Si te duele algo no dudes en decírmelo-.

-Estoy bien-.

La venda fue retirada y Sakura sintió un extraño vértigo, como si estuviera cayendo. Tragó pesado y comenzó a abrir los parpados. Se asustó cuando no vio nada más que negro, Tsunade le había advertido que podía no ver nada, pero ella tuvo miedo que la operación no hubiera funcionado.

-¿Puedes ver algo?-.

Cuando estaba apunto de negar una luz repentina apareció en su vista. Fue extraño, lo siento como si fuera una ráfaga rápida de luz y luego se apagó. La luz volvió, titilante y poco visible, luego la luz se hizo más fuerte y de repente comenzó a ver sombras, montículos borrosos oscuros. El más cercano a ella se acercó un poco más.

-¿Te duele algo? ¿Estás bien?-.

El montículo comenzó a tomar una forma, una persona, una mujer. Sakura pudo ver su cabello brillante y sus ojos cerca de los suyos, se alejo un poco.

-Me siento bien-.

Aceptó mirándola fijamente, Tsunade sonrió.

-Puedes verme, ¿cierto?-.

La pelirrosa simplemente asintió, alargó la mano y tocó el cabello de Tsunade, era lacio y suave, le gustó tocarlo, pero no supo de qué color era, recordaba que alguien que conocía lo tenía igual, pero no sabía que color era.

-Es rubio-.

Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa, como si pudiera leerle la mente. Sakura notó que no estaba poniendo atención en el sentido que había fortalecido con el tiempo, que no había leído los pensamientos de la rubia. Ahora lo entendía, cuando podía ver (con sus ojos) los sentimientos de las personas se mostraban en sus facciones, Sakura leyó los pensamientos de Tsunade, ella estaba feliz de que la operación hubiera funcionado, pero al ver la sonrisita borrosa Sakura también lo entendió.

Ahora entendía porque ella podía leer los pensamientos que la gente tenía hacia ella.

-¿Sabes cual es el color de tu cabello?-.

-Rosa, eso fue lo que me han dicho. Pero no lo recuerdo-.

-Ya veo. Perdiste la vista a los seis años, ¿cierto?-.

-Sí-.

Tsunade se alejó entonces y Sakura notó que no estaban solas, atrás de la rubia habían como tres personas, la rubia se dirigió a otra mujer, una que usaba un uniforme… blanco tal vez, supuso que ese era el color blanco.

-Bien, vendré en unos momentos. Mientras tanto trata de regular tu vista. No abran las ventanas, mucha luz podría marearla-.

La mujer de blanco asintió y Tsunade salió de la habitación. Sakura parpadeo un par de veces, lentamente sentía que su visión iba mejorando, llegó a un punto en que lo borroso ya no era tanto y podía ver los rostros de las personas que entraban cada tanto preguntándole por su estado. Ese día había dicho que estaría ocupada, que quería relajarse un poco, las chicas (su madre, Mikoto y Kushina) aceptaron pensando que Sakura iría a algún sitió de relajación. Lo de la boda estaba más que cercano y no olvidaba que tenía que ir a tomarse las medidas en cuatro días.

Unos minutos después Tsunade volvió, la miró con una sonrisa y se acercó a ella.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-.

-Puedo ver mejor las cosas-.

-Bien, eso es bueno. Al principió deberás ocupar gafas, tus ojos no se acomodaran tan rápido después de la operación. Puede que tengas que ocupar gafas de por vida, pero no creo que eso vaya a molestarte-.

-No, no creo-.

-Bien, voy a apuntarte con una luz, quiero que me digas si te molesta-.

Ella le hizo muchos exámenes, hasta que al final le dijo que le traería unas gafas que se ajustarían a sus necesidades. A las nueve de la noche su madre fue por ella. Tenía puestas unas gafas oscuras y debía de volver mañana a una cita con una doctora que no era Tsunade, tenían que enseñarle de nuevo lo que eran las cosas.

Sorprendentemente, ella había vuelto a ver.

Estaba un poco asustada, volver a ver después de más de catorce años era extraño. La luz era extraña, nunca había considerado que en su ceguera viviera en una profunda oscuridad, ni siquiera tuvo miedo. Pero ahora que veía lo brillante que era la luz se sentía rara. Como si siempre hubiera vivido bajó una manta. Su madre le dejó sola en su recamara. Todo estaba cubierto para que no entrara mucha luz a su habitación en la mañana siguiente. Estaba en penumbras y no era tan diferente a como había sido cuando estaba ciega.

Realmente se sentía rara.

En algún momento se levantó y entró al baño y cuando vio el espejo se quedó quieta, asustada. Su imagen era algo que había ignorado todo ese tiempo, pero ahora no podía seguirlo haciendo. Su madre era guapa, su padre era apuesto, la doctora Tsunade era atractiva. ¿Y ella como sería? Le daba miedo saber como era, si no era guapa o atractiva entonces no estaría al nivel de Sasuke, porque ella sabía que Sasuke era atractivo.

Así que, cobardemente, decidió que se vería otro día. Después de todo había empezado a salir con Sasuke, no debería de importarle como se viera si a él le había parecido linda.

El día siguiente abrió las cortinas y con sorpresa recibió con intensidad los rayos del Sol. Era tan brillante que le dolió la cabeza, decidió no arriesgarse y cerrar las cortinas. Sasuke le había llamado al atardecer y habían quedado de cenar ese día. Sinceramente estaba entusiasmada.

Por fin podría ver a Sasuke.

Se puso la ropa que vio más bonita, miró el color de su cabello y el tono de su tez, le pareció bello y decidió que quería llevar un bonito vestido rojo con dorado, Sasuke había dicho que se viera elegante y ella había decidido que ese vestido era… bonito, claro, también su madre le ayudó un poco en la decisión.

Cuando el cielo enrojeció Sakura abrió las cortinas, la luz de Sol no le lastimo y le gustó lo que vio, no era la primera vez que veía un atardecer, pero era la primera vez que lo recordaba tan hermoso. Se colocó el vestido que había escogido meticulosamente y se cepillo el cabello, no se miró, decidió que no iba a mirarse hasta el día de la boda. Su madre se quedó en casa y ella decidió ir en taxi hacia el trabajo de Sasuke.

Quería darle una sorpresa.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

El trabajo terminó antes de lo que pensó, pero Sasuke se mantuvo un poco más en la oficina. Al ver que realmente no haría nada decidió llamar a Sakura para decirle que pasaría a su casa por ella.

-Estoy de camino-.

Dijo Sakura al otro lado de la línea, Sasuke soltó un suspiro.

-Oh. ¿Te veo aquí entonces?-.

-Sí, estaré ahí pronto-.

-Bien, márcame cuando estés cerca-.

-Estoy cerca… creo. Déjame preguntar-.

-¿Preguntar a quien?-.

Sakura tardó en contestar.

-Estoy en un taxi. El taxista dice que estamos a menos de medio minuto, estamos cerca de una estación, se puede ver la torre de Tokio-.

-Ya veo. Iré arreglando todo para cuando llegues, te esperaré en la entrada-.

-Bien, te veo ahí-.

Sakura cortó la llamada y a Sasuke le pareció raro lo que ella había dicho, Sakura nunca decía nada que tuviera que ver con el sentido de la vista. Es más, ella había dicho que se podía ver la torre de Tokio. Las cosas estaban raras, pero decidió no tomarlo en cuenta.

Tomó su chaqueta y salió de su oficina. Extrañamente, el ascensor tardó más que otros días y cuando llegó a su piso dos chicos (chico y chica, ambos jóvenes) salieron del lugar, Sasuke les miró con severidad, probablemente les iba a despedir, si es que trabajaban para él. El descenso fue, extrañamente (de nuevo) lento y cuando llegó a la planta baja un hombre le detuvo diciéndole que necesitaba su firma en unos documentos.

Cuando llegó a la salida había un taxi al otro lado de la calle y pudo reconocer a Sakura, su cabello rosado brillaba por la luz del taxi.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

-Hemos llegado, señorita-.

Sakura asintió en ese momento, admiro el gran edificio que estaba al otro lado de la calle, nunca se hubiera imaginado que Sasuke trabajara en ese tipo de lugar, era enorme; le daba un poco de vértigo. Tal vez le temía a las alturas. Sacó la cartera de su bolso y miró al hombre.

-¿Cuánto será?-.

El hombre, canoso, miró el contador y achico los ojos, no tenía buena vista, mucho menos en la noche, cuando pudo ver los números rojos volvió la vista a la pelirrosa y le dijo la cantidad. Sakura busco en su bolsillo, miró el contador y trato de encontrar algo que se la pareciera a ese número, cuando encontró un numero que sobrepasaba a ese otro le pasó el billete y el chofer lo tomó.

-Quédese con el cambio-.

-Pero, es mucho, señorita-.

-No importa-.

Ella ni siquiera sabía con certeza cuanto le tenía que devolver, así que realmente no le afectaba, además que en la cartera llevaba muchos repetidos a ese. El chofer le sonrió con agradecimiento y ella hizo ademán de levantarse para irse, pero algo le hizo voltear, detener su acción; vio como un hombre salía del gran edifico que estaba al otro lado de la calle, era pelinegro y tenía la tez muy clara, contrastaba con su traje negro y el cabello, era… llamativo, no podía apartar la mirada. Por alguna razón se le hizo conocido, pero cuando el hombre dirigió su mirada al taxi Sakura se sorprendió.

-¿Sasuke?-.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

-¡Hey! ¡Le he hecho la parada! ¡Deténgase!-.

Para ese momento escuchaba más de un grito, los pasajeros estaban tan molestos que se levantaron de su lugar y se acercaron a donde estaba su asiento.

-Por favor vuelvan a sus asientos… estamos sufriendo dificultades técnicas-.

Un hombre, como de dieciocho años, se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a él, miró con severidad todo y luego abrió los ojos, alarmado, y habló con una voz alta.

-No tiene frenos-.

El pánico fue casi palpable, todos gritaban y unos otros lloraban. El chofer su puso nervioso en ese momento, había hecho lo posible por decrecer la velocidad en el transporte y lo estaba logrando, pero todas esas personas le estaban poniendo nervioso.

-¡Vuelvan a sus asientos!-.

Gritó el chico, todos, de alguna forma, lo lograron. El chofer se sintió un poco más tranquilo, pero aún se sentía nervioso.

-Volveré a mi asiento, trate de calmarse-.

Dijo una mujer que también se había acercado y él no había sentido, ella le tocó el hombro, pero él seguía muy nervioso y tensó para sentirla, no podía dejar de apretar el volante con fuerza, incluso tenía los nudillos blancos. De alguna forma sentía que no iba a librar eso.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Todo fue tan rápido que después estaba tan sorprendido que no podía moverse. Pero su cuerpo reacciono por su mente. Comenzó a caminar, primero lento y luego más rápido, al final ya estaba corriendo. Su mente continúo sin reaccionar, hasta que un auto se detuvo a pocos centímetros de su cuerpo, sonando el claxon, despertándolo.

La escena era tan devastadora que no supo como volvió a correr, pero lo hizo.

La buscó con la mirada y la encontró entre una lluvia de vidrios y metales. Sakura tenía las piernas dentro del taxi y su cuerpo recostado en el pavimento, un vidrio estaba clavado en su abdomen y cuando la colocó, cuidadosamente, entre sus brazos sintió otro en su espalda.

-¿Sa-Sakura…? ¿Me escuchas?-.

Su voz había salido, pero no estaba seguro de que ella le hubiera escuchado, incluso para él su voz era un eco, como si realmente no fuera su voz. Ella abrió lentamente los ojos y Sasuke sintió tanto alivio que estuvo apunto de llorar.

-¿Estás bien?-.

Pero ella sólo sonrió.

-E-eres… eres… muy… atractivo-.

Soltó el aliento.

-¿Puedes verme?-.

-No… n-no… no te enojes… con ellas, ellas no tienen la culpa… la culpa de q-que seas atractivo-.

Podía verlo.

-No la tienen, lo se, ahora lo se-.

-Te amo… ¿M-me… me am-amas?-.

Una luz titilante se vio a la distancia, una ambulancia se estaciono y alguien se acercó a ambos. Una mujer.

-Por favor, apártese un poco-.

Antes de que le fuera arrebatada le tomó la mano, apretándosela fuertemente, sintiendo su piel más tibia de lo normal, no quería llorar, no era apropiado, ni para un hombre ni para su apellido. Pero… ¿para un hombre enamorado lo era? No lo sabía, pero de todas formas no derramó una sola lágrima.

-También te amo, Sakura-.

Ella sonrió, como si fuera una luz, una luz que se extingue, una luz que lentamente se desintegra en una oscuridad qe Sasuke nunca había sentido. No quería perderla. La amaba.

-Bien-.

Soltó ella, con una sonrisa mientras cerraba los ojos.

-No te duermas Sakura-.

Le rogó mientras se alejaba, lentamente, no quería dejarla sola. Ella abrió los ojos, mostrándole dos grandes orbes verdosos. Nunca se dio cuenta que los ojos de Sakura fueran tan verdes y luminosos, nunca notó que ella fuera tan bella, en ese momento le pareció casi irreal. Como si estuviera siendo iluminada por una luz.

Sakura centró su mirada en él, fueron breves segundos, admirando lo que había tenido siempre a su lado, ciertamente Sasuke componía un hermoso cuadro. Era guapo, pero no sólo por fuera, por dentro también era atractivo. Si que había tenido suerte en amar a alguien así. Un destello rubio fue percibido por sus pupilas y sonrió, ciertamente ese ángel había cumplido. Le había vuelto a ver, justo como Ino le había dicho.

-Te… amo, re-recuérdalo… te-…-.

Fue lo último que escuchó de ella antes de que subiera a la ambulancia.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sasuke escuchó, horas después del accidente, que un transporte público había perdido los frenos varias calles atrás. El chofer estaba controlando la situación y cuando llegó a las calles donde estaba la cede de la compañía ya había perdido gran parte de la velocidad, pero un auto chocó contra el autobús, desviándolo hacia donde estaba el edifico (el lugar donde trabajaba) y aumentando la velocidad.

Tras el choque el chofer del taxi murió, era bastante viejo y no pudo soportar el golpe, el chofer del autobús sobrevivió, pero había perdido una pierna y se estaba recuperando en el hospital, estaba en coma pero al parecer iba a despertar.

Los pasajeros del autobús estaban bien, el choque había sido contra el maletero del taxi y la parte delantera del autobús, lo único que sufrieron los pasajeros fue un gran shock, de alguna forma el chofer del autobús logró que el golpe no fuera tan contundente. Hubieron heridos y una mujer había tenido un paró respiratorio, pero había logrado salir ilesa.

Todos se iban a recuperar.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Naruto caminaba despacio, con una sonrisa ligera, alzó la cabeza y sonrió un poco más. Era la primera vez que lo veía, era la primera vez que Sasuke iba a visitarla después de todo. El rubio corrió hacia el pelinegro y se detuvo frente a él, siempre con una sonrisa en los labios, demostrando lo feliz que era al verlo ahí, tenía semanas que no se veían y realmente lo extrañaba.

-¡Teme!-.

Sasuke gruñó ante el grito, nunca iba a gustarle que alzaran la voz, le daba dolor de cabeza.

-Dobe-.

Soltó, aunque pareció más un gruñido. Pese a ello Naruto sonrió de nuevo.

-Pensé que no vendrías-.

Sasuke se encogió en hombros.

-La extraño, quería verla-.

-Oh… bueno…-.

Sasuke siguió su camino, detrás de él escuchaba los pasos de Naruto. El rubio sabía que si fuera por Sasuke no hubiera ido, pero también sabía lo muy difícil que se la hacía no tener el valor de estar ahí. Lo admiraba mucho, por estar ahí con ese semblante tranquilo, a él había llegado llorando cuando el temé estaba todo entero.

-Me entere que renunciaste-.

Naruto se encogió de hombros y luego soltó una risita.

-Hinata-chan y yo nos vamos a Nueva York… queremos hacer una vida nueva… La amo más que a mi propia existencia-.

Soltó, con voz boba y cara de idiota, pero Sasuke lo entendió.

Por primera vez lo entendió.

-Hey… teme… Esa chica… Kim, creo que de verdad te… siente algo por ti-.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros, lo sabía, Sakura tenía razón. La gente no tenía la culpa de mirar primer su rostro, nadie tenía ese mirar de Sakura, nadie podía primero mirarlo por dentro y fingir que nunca había mirado su rostro.

-Lo sé…-.

Naruto sonrió, desvió la mirada a su reloj de muñeca y soltó una jadeo de sorpresa.

-Bueno, es mejor que me vaya…-.

Comenzó a caminar a la salida, pero se detuvo, volteo lentamente y sonrió.

-Hey… teme… si no eres feliz, vendré a patearte el culo, no porque este al otro lado del mundo significa que te libraste de mi-.

Naruto le dirigió una última sonrisa, una sonrisa similar a la de héroe de película, Sasuke lo hizo igual, sintiéndose bien por tener un amigo así, aunque nunca lo iba a aceptar.

Naruto era un buen amigo.

Retomó el rumbo, camino con tranquilidad, incluso cuando el cambio de pavimento a pasto se vio debajo de sus zapatos continúo caminando, sin detenerse o voltear. El valor que había conseguido para llegar ahí le sorprendía incluso a él. Se detuvo cuando llegó, cerró los ojos y luego los abrió.

Miró al frente y sonrió.

_Sakura Haruno_

_Quien miraba al mundo desde otra perspectiva._

_1990-2010_

-Hoy… sentí tu presencia… Perdóname si no te estoy dejando ir… te amo, más que a mi propia existencia… más que nada y nadie en todo el mundo… gracias por enseñarme a amar-.

Tocó el mármol, sintió su frialdad y su suavidad. De alguna forma le recordó a la última vez que la tocó, sintiendo como el calor abandonaba su cuerpo. Él sabía que la iba a perder ese día, lo sabía. Habría querido hacerse muchas cosas para evitarlo, pero no iba pensarlo. La negación y el auto castigo había pasado hace menos de un día, hoy quería estar ahí, sintiendo que ella estaba a su lado. Por última vez.

Se prometió no llorar, nunca lo hizo, ni siquiera cuando ella murió, ni siquiera cuando llegó al hospital y Sakura le sonrió por última vez.

Ni siquiera cuando vio el ataúd caer a ese hoyo… nunca lo hizo y pensaba seguir así.

Porque la amaba.

Podía recordar su última sonrisa, sin energía, casi sin alma. Los doctores dijeron que ella estaba al borde, que ella sólo había esperado por verlo una última vez y luego había soltado su último suspiro. Un suspiro dedicado a él y al futuro que no iba a suceder. No sabía como había resistido, pero no iba a llorar. Porque ese amor que tenía por ella quería que fuera algo que le hiciera sonreír cada vez que la recordara, no que le hiciera llorar.

-Lo hiciste… Sasuke Uchiha-.

Primero sintió sorpresa y luego volteo, su mirada quedó atrapada por esos ojos azules.

-Pensé que no te vería nunca más-.

-¿No recuerdas lo que te dije al comienzo? Cuando hayas logrado que te ame, me veras de nuevo… aquí estoy-.

El pelinegro se encogió de hombros y se hincó frente a la lapida, los narcisos que llevaba ese día fueron colocados con lentitud frente a la lapida. Sentía que se le empañaba la vista, pero se negaba a soltar alguna lágrima.

-Supongo que, gracias por la visita-.

Comenta casual, pero ese ángel sabía que él casi se estaba mordiendo los labios para no llorar, le hubiera gustado decirle muchas cosas, pero lo que podía hacer era limitado.

-Ella está bien… pero… ahora que sabes amar, ¿no sería conveniente encontrar un nuevo amor? Creo que existen personas en el mundo que te harán feliz… y que tú podrías hacer feliz-.

-Lo sé… tal vez luego la busque…-.

Ino sonrió, eso era todo lo que podía decir. Le hubiera gustado decir que Sakura estaba a su lado, sonriéndole como siempre, sin acercarse para no ser notada, pero no podía. Porque en ese momento Sakura era un alma, aún no llegaba al cielo, Ino no podía hablar de las almas, no entraban en sus obligaciones.

-Bueno, es mi hora de partir, que tengas suerte en la vida y el amor, Uchiha Sasuke-.

-Espera-.

Ino se detuvo y volteo. Sasuke no la miraba, pero parecía que iba a decirle algo importante.

-La amo-.

Dijo, simple, Ino sonrió. Tal vez no pudiera hacerlo, pero lo haría. El ruego ocultó en la mirada de la pelirrosa no podía ignorarlo, iba a darle ese ultimo mensaje.

-Ella dice: "Te amo, recuerda, nadie jamás podrá quitártelo". Bueno, adiós-.

Él la vio irse, probablemente para siempre, se levantó y miró el cielo.

-Buscar otro amor… supongo que puedo hacerlo-.

Sasuke sonrió levemente. La pelirrosa a su lado sonríe también y luego se desvanece en la brisa que recorre el pasto con suavidad. Él la había dejado ir.

-Pero tú, Sakura, fuiste mi más amada… jamás… amare a alguien, como te ame a ti-.

Una lágrima escapa, la única lágrima que dejara caer.

-Eres… mi primer amor-.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**EPILOGO**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Cuando Naruto se casó en el extranjero y volvió meses después, con una Hinata con el vientre hinchado, Sasuke supo la razón por la cual ellos se habían ido. No había duda alguna, Hinata se había ido embarazada y se habían casado de inmediato para que pareciera que el día de la noche de bodas habían procreado. A la buena suerte de Naruto, aunque el pelinegro creía que tenía que ver con el recuerdo de cierta pelirrosa, la familia de Hinata les siguió el cuento, Neji no se entrometió, ni aunque pareciera que realmente quería partirle el cuello a su amigo rubio.

Cuando Hinata volvió del extranjero tenía poco menos de siete meses y no había querido saber el sexo de su bebé, aunque Kushina había dicho que sería una niña, pronto su madre le siguió e incluso la madre de Sakura. Cabía decir que ella había decidido quedarse en Japón junto con la madre de Naruto, al parecer ella aún estaba dolida por la pérdida de su única hija y quería seguir en el último lugar donde ella había estado.

El día en que Hinata comenzó con dolores de preparto, Sasuke tenía una cita en la noche (la primera cita desde que Sakura había muerto). No esperó mucho, ni siquiera canceló la cita, simplemente se dirigió hacia el hospital donde estaban atendiendo a Hinata. La doctora que atendió a la esposa de su mejor amigo fue Tsunade, una mujer que tenía mucho tiempo de no ver, ella era amiga de su familia (al parecer también de Naruto), no se llevaban muy bien, pero cuando supo que ella fue quien operó a Sakura y logró que recuperara la vista comenzó a tratarla con más amabilidad.

El bebé nació a las seis de la tarde, pesaba menos de tres kilos y (como lo había dicho Kushina) era una niña.

Ciertamente le traía mucha ilusión ese nuevo bebé. Había visitado la tumba de Sakura muchas veces después de aquel día y en una de esa ocasiones había visto de nuevo a Ino, ella le había dicho que Sakura estaba muy bien, incluso le contó que Sakura se había enterado de que Hinata iba a esperar un bebé y la pelirrosa le había pedido que le diera amor a ese bebé, amor que la pelirrosa no podría darle. Que ese nuevo ser fuera amado por la pelirrosa fue algo extraño para Sasuke, pero decidió que él iba a tratar de ser amable con ese nuevo ser, algo que haría por el recuerdo de Sakura.

No estaba buscando el rostro de Sakura en ese bebé, para él Sakura había muerto y quería mantener su recuerdo para siempre en su mente, no quería obsesionarse, porque sabía que todos tenían razón, debía dejarla ir, dejarla descansar con tranquilidad. Nunca iba a dejar de amarla, porque ella había sido su primer amor, siempre tendría un lugar importante dentro de él. Pero tampoco quería volver ese amor que tenía por la pelirrosa en sufrimiento, si iba a conservarlo sería como algo bueno, algo que había disfrutado mucho, aunque fuese corto.

Cuando Hinata estuvo lista le trajeron al bebé, incluso ellos pudieron entrar (Naruto, Kushina, la mamá de Sakura, Mikoto y él), la bebé era rubia y tenía los ojos azules, era la imagen de Naruto, pero también tenía un parecido sorprendente con Sakura, la forma de su cabello era justo como la de Sakura, no esa forma despeinada y sin cuidado que tenía su amigo rubio.

Era una niña hermosa.

-¿Cuál será su nombre?-.

Preguntó Kushina cuando la tuvo en sus brazos. La bebé dormía plácidamente. Hinata miró por un momento a Naruto y este le devolvió la mirada, luego Naruto vio como Kushina pasaba el bebé a brazos de Sasuke, quien la sujetaba con torpeza y con algo de nerviosismo, pero al final quedo anonadado, era tan pequeña y calientita que le daba miedo de lastimarla. Naruto sonrió y miró a Hinata, ella lo entendió a la perfección.

-Sakura-.

Soltaron los dos a la vez, haciendo trastabillar un poco a Sasuke, el pelinegro les miró con desconcierto.

-Bueno… yo amaba a mi queridísima Sakura-chan, mi pequeña sobrina, ¿se puede, no?-.

La madre de Sakura rompió en llanto en ese momento y asintió con felicidad. Mikoto le acariciaba la espalda para tranquilizarla y Hinata estuvo preocupada de haber cometido un error. La mujer finalmente alzó el rostro, sus ojos verdes, iguales a los de Sakura, miraron a Naruto y a Hinata.

-Eso es muy hermoso… realmente… muy hermoso-.

Sasuke sostuvo al bebé en sus brazos un poco más y sonrió. No iba a revivir la imagen de Sakura en esa niña, pero quería cuidarla como habría querido cuidar a Sakura, como a un hijo. Naruto extendió los brazos y Sasuke le entregó a su hijo, el rubio le miró con diversión.

-Nada de practicar pedofilia, teme-.

-Muy divertido, idiota…-.

Kushina golpeo a su hijo mientras que las otras mujeres sonreían, Sasuke le miraba con odio y Naruto soltó una disculpa al ver que su madre le amenazaba con golpearlo más fuerte. Sasuke soltó un respingo cuando el celular vibro en su pantalón, había olvidado su cita, Naruto le miró con intensidad.

-¿Es Kim?-.

-Sí, voy a cancelarla-.

-¡Eh! ¿Por qué? Con lo mucho que te costó aceptar salir con ella-.

-Porque sí-.

Hinata, que había tomado de vuelta a su bebé, lo miró con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué no la llamas y la traes aquí? Bueno… a mi no me molesta-.

Sasuke la miró con duda, pero al final decidió hacerlo, después de todo estaba descubriendo muchas cosas de Kim, como que tenía instinto maternal y eso era sorprendentemente tierno.

Cuando Sasuke salió al pasillo Hinata soltó una risita, la madre de Sakura (su nombre era Hana) soltó una risita más fuerte, provocando que todos voltearan a verla.

-¿Pasa algo?-.

-Estoy muy feliz de verlo así-.

Dijo ella, sin quitar su sonrisa.

-¿Por qué?-.

Preguntó Naruto mientras se acercaba a su mujer.

-Porque pensé que él no podría amar después de mi hija y que podría caer en soledad y tristeza; pero al parecer me equivoque. Pero estoy muy feliz, él es joven y no debe estar solo. No es sano, ni bueno-.

Naruto la miró y sonrió.

-Si, es cierto-.

Cuando el pelinegro volvió, anunciando que Kim estaría ahí, Hinata regresó su mirada en él, ciertamente Sasuke era una persona solitaria, que no sabía amar y que le costaba trabajo creer en la gente. Incluso llegó a pensar que él no tenía corazón. Ahora sabía que si lo tenía y que en ese corazón siempre estaría el recuerdo de Sakura. Su amada.

-Ella será una linda flor-.

Soltó Hinata con una sonrisa. Su Sakura iba a crecer maravillosamente, con un nombre llenó de amor.

.

* * *

><p>Fin<p>

°Beloved°

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Y con esto llegamos al final de Beloved. Estuve la noche de ayer y la tarde de hoy terminando esta historia. Me costó mucho resumirlo todo para concluirlo, pero al final me gustó mucho._

_Es el primer fic en el que la pareja principal no está junta y eso me provoco un poco de angustia, así que llegue a la conclusión que las personas que escriben angust tienen nervios de acero, porque yo quería ponerme a llorar sólo de pensar lo que iba a hacer._

_Bueno. Con esto me despido de esta historia y les agradezco mucho haberme acompañado durante este largo tiempo~_

_Pronto nos veremos con For both y con la nueva historia que había anunciado en mi profile._

_Shao~ shao~_


End file.
